Die tiefsten Bindungen
by mazipaan
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: Sirius kehrt zuück. Der Krieg ist vorbei, Harry erwachsen, Remus tot, und Snape – sein persönlicher Sklave. Lucius hat seine letzte Gemeinheit vollbracht, und Sirius und Sev müssen ihre Differenzen von ungleichen Positionen aus klären.
1. Zurückgeholt

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR. Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 1: Zurückgeholt.

------

Es war kalt hinter dem Schleier, leer und kalt. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er tot war – Wie könnte er es sein? Er wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, tot zu sein – aber er war sicher, dass er seinen jetzigen Zustand nicht mochte. Erinnerungen jagten ihn, Erinnerungen an gute und schlechte Tage, sie reizten ihn und trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn, zerrissen ihn mit ihren winzigen Klauen.

Es war kalt, und leer, und er fühlte nichts -

Und dann, irgendetwas zupfte an ihm. Und er wurde weggezogen. Einen Moment lang konnte er erneut den Schleier an seinem Gesicht spüren. Es fühlte sich zugleich nach Seide und Stein an.

Im selben Moment kam er hinter dem Schleier hervor, und war lebendig. Unfähig, die plötzliche Veränderung zu ertragen, kollabierte er.

Sirius atmete tief ein, ehe er erschöpft die beiden Männer vor sich musterte. „Okay.", murmelte er dann. „Könnte irgendjemand mir erklären, was verflucht noch mal hier vor sich geht?"

Er erwartete wenigstens von einem der beiden Männer, wenn nicht gar von beiden, ihn an seine Sprache zu erinnern. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung sagte keiner der beiden etwas dazu. Stattdessen räusperte Albus sich und meinte: „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Severus dir alles erklärt. Ich wäre nur im Weg." Damit erhob sich der alte Zauberer, sah sie beide kurz beinahe mitleidig an und verließ den Raum.

Sirius wollte gerade erneut eine Erklärung verlangen, als er von Snapes Verhalten so schockiert wurde, dass er beinahe Ohnmacht fiel. Der stolze Tränkemeister rutschte wortlos von seinem Platz und kniete geradezu graziös auf dem Boden. Dann verbeugte er sich tief genug, dass seine Stirn den Boden berührte. „Ich, Severus Snape, biete mich Euch als loyalen Diener und Sklaven an, Meister. Ich bitte Euch, mich und meine Dienste zu akzeptieren."

Der Slytherin blieb weiter so, sein Kopf bis zum Boden geneigt. Als er sich schließlich wieder erhob und auf den Sessel zurücksetzte, dabei jeden Blickkontakt vermeidend, war Sirius endlich wieder soweit beieinander, dass er etwas sagen konnte: „Was zum Teufel?"

Snape seufzte tief, den Kopf hängen lassend. „Ich entstamme einer sehr alten Familie magischer Sklaven, Meister. Ich war ein Sklave der ebenso alten Familie der Malfoys, seit ich geboren wurde. Vor einigen Tagen ist Lucius Malfoy, mein letzter Meister, in Askaban gestorben. Die Bindung, die mich an ihn band, wurde durch seinen Wunsch und letzten Willen auf Euch übertragen. Das einzige, was ich wünsche, ist, dass ihr diesen Bund akzeptiert." Dann schüttelte Snape langsam den Kopf. „Das ist der offiziell Teil, der von mir verlangt ist.", sagte er leise. „Der Bastard dachte wohl, dass es lustig ist, mich unter der Herrschaft meines Erzfeindes zurückzulassen."

Obwohl Sirius die schwarzen Augen nicht richtig sehen konnte, fühlte er den kurz aufwallenden Ärger in ihnen geradezu, bevor Snape weiter sprach. „Das hat dich hinter dem Schleier hervorgezogen. Da du nicht wirklich tot warst, im eigentlichen Sinn des Wortes, war die Verbindung, die zwischen uns entstand, genug, dich in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu bringen... Meister." Das Wort war nicht mit der Bosheit ausgesprochen, die Sirius erwartet hatte und mit der er umgehen könnte, sondern mit Resignation, die einfach nur schockierend war, wenn sie von einem Mann wie Snape kam.

„Also.. lass mich das mal zusammenfassen.", sagte er, während seine Fingerspitzen auf die Lehne des Stuhles trommelten. „Du und deine Familie.. ihr wart Sklaven von Malfoy. Jetzt ist er tot und dieser Sklavenbund über dich wurde auf mich transferiert. Richtig?" Als Snape nickte, nichts sagend und auch nicht seinen Blick erwidernd, fragte er: „Was ist mit dem Rest deiner Familie?"

„Der Großteil meiner Familie war bereits im Krieg gegen Grindelwald getötet worden.", erzählte der Slytherin mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Als Stephen Malfoy starb, war ich als einziger übrig. Also war ich der einzige Sklave, den Lucius von seinem Vater erbte."

„E..erbte?", stammelte Sirius, nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Oh, sei nicht so überrascht, Meister. Seit ich geboren und an meinen damaligen Meister gebunden worden bin, wurde ich von den Gesetzen der Magischen Gesellschaft als bewegliches Gut betrachtet, in allem. Wenn Lucius' Status als Meister nicht an dich gegangen wäre, hätte Draco Malfoy mich bekommen. Ich kann geerbt werden, wie ein Haus oder ein Vermögen – auch wenn mich niemand als so wertvoll betrachten würde."

„Nun, zumindest Albus scheinst du etwas zu bedeuten.", sagte Sirius, während er versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte gewusst, dass einige der ältesten reinblütigen Familien nichts weiter als Bastarde waren, aber herauszufinden, dass so etwas möglich war – legal – war einfach unglaublich.

„Ah, Albus.", sagte der Slytherin mit einem kleinen Grinsen, das ihn etwas mehr wie den Snape aussehen ließ, den Sirius kannte. „Ja, er hat immer versucht, mich zu unterstützen. Ich denke, es war zum Teil ihm zu verdanken, dass mir damals überhaupt erlaubt wurde, nach Hogwarts zu gehen – obwohl die Malfoys natürlich einen gebildeten Sklaven wünschten. Wie schade, dass Albus' Hilfe nichts an meiner Situation verbesserte, da der Bund, einmal gesprochen, nicht entfernt oder aufgelöst werden kann, auf keinste Weise."

„Aber ich bin sicher, Albus würde mich bei lebendigem Leib häuten, wenn ich die Tatsache, dass du offiziell mein Sklave bist, zu meinem Vorteil nutze."

„Ich glaube das auch, Meister. Auch wenn ich nach dem Gesetz dein Eigentum bin, war der Direktor mir gegenüber immer sehr beschützend eingestellt, soweit es ihm möglich war."

„Oh bitte.", schnauzte Sirius frustriert. „Nenn mich nicht so. Das ist irritierend."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Meister.", erwiderte Snape, doch nach seinem Ton zu urteilen, versuchte er nicht, Sirius zu irritieren. „Das ist nichts, was ich unter Kontrolle habe. Durch den Bund bin ich gezwungen, dich Meister zu nennen, wann immer ich dich anspreche, genauso wie alle Zeichen meines Sklavenstatus zu tragen."

„Fein, wenn es sein muss." Sirius lehnte sich zurück und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die gerade beginnen wollten. „Was zwingt dich dieser Sklavenbund noch zu tun?"

„Die Magie des Bundes oder die Gesetze der Magischen Gesellschaft, Meister?"

„Beide."

„Ich kann dich nicht anlügen, nicht einmal ein einziges unwahres Wort sagen, genauso wenig wie ich dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzen kann. Was auch immer du mir zu tun aufträgst, muss ich befolgen. Was immer du mich fragst, muss ich dir erzählen. Wenn ich dich verärgere, muss ich mich jeder Bestrafung beugen, die du wählst. Ich bin unfähig, irgendjemandem gegenüber etwas zu enthüllen, was du mir als Geheimnis anvertraut hast. Ich muss mich jedes Mal verbeugen, wenn du einen Raum betrittst, in dem ich mich befinde und ich darf unter keinen Umstanden neben dir stehen oder gehen, sondern immer exakt zwei Schritte hinter dir. Ich kann ohne deine Erlaubnis in deiner Gegenwart nicht zaubern, oder überhaupt zaubern, solltest du es verbieten wollen. Wann immer du nach mir rufst, muss ich so schnell wie möglich zu dir kommen, ganz egal unter welchen Umständen. Ich kann deine Gegenwart nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis verlassen. Solltest du dich entscheiden, mich an irgendeinem Ort oder in irgendeinem festgelegten Areal festzuhalten, kann ich dieses nicht mehr verlassen, wenn ich nicht deine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis habe. Und ich kann keinen Bund eingehen – magisch oder anderer Art – von dem du nichts weißt, oder dem du nicht zustimmst."

Je länger die Liste wurde, desto unruhiger wurde Sirius. Was ihn am meisten aufregte, war nicht die Macht, die er nun über Snape hatte, nein, sondern die Tatsache, dass der Mann sein ganzes Leben lang mit derselben Macht durch die Malfoys beherrscht worden war. Niemand verdiente solch ein Leben. Er zweifelte ernsthaft, ob selbst Lord Voldemort das verdienen würde.

„Halt, bitte.", sagte er resigniert, eine Hand hebend, um den Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Nun, wenn jemand mich ungebührlich behandelt, ist es an dir zu entscheiden, ob er dafür bestraft werden soll, durch ein Gericht oder anderweitig, ebenso wie die Entscheidung, wie die Strafe aussehen soll. Wenn du jemanden angreifst, der mich verletzt hat, wird es als Selbstverteidigung gewertet, so als wärst du derjenige gewesen, den sie verletzt haben. Andererseits, wenn du dich entschließen solltest, mich zu verletzen oder auch zu töten, wird man dich nicht dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen."

In Snapes Stimme lag ein Ton von Bitterkeit, den Sirius nicht überhören konnte; so als würde der Mann erwarten, dass er nun sofort getötet werden würde.

„In allen rechtlichen und finanziellen Dingen, die mich betreffen, bist du derjenige, der entscheidet, da ich keinerlei rechtlichen Status besitze. Im Grunde bist du mein Besitzer, als wäre ich ein Haustier oder Gegenstand. Weder kann ich irgendetwas besitzen, noch erwerben, das du mir nicht gestattest. Mein Einkommen als Lehrer wird ab sofort komplett an dich gezahlt und es ist deine Entscheidung, wie viel davon du mir zur Verfügen stellen willst, wenn überhaupt etwas. Natürlich trifft das nur zu, wenn du mir erlaubst, weiterhin hier zu arbeiten – obwohl ich denke, dass Albus es vorziehen würde."

Sirius nickte, heftig schluckend. Er mochte das Ganze nicht, überhaupt nicht. Snape war ganz sicher niemand, den er leiden konnte, das war sicher, aber sogar der Slytherin war ein Mensch. Und kein Mensch verdiente, auf diese Art und Weise gebunden zu sein, sei es nun ein Zauber, ein Fluch oder nur ein Gesetz. „Du kannst jeden Job ausüben, den du willst.", sagte er leise. „Und dein gesamtes Gehalt gehört dir."

Der Slytherin nickte kurz leicht, als hätte er diese Reaktion erwartet, aber etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck störte Sirius. Er hatte Snape noch niemals wegen irgendetwas unsicher gesehen. Doch jetzt wirkte der Mann beinahe... ängstlich.

Als sich die Stille hinzog, zwang sich Sirius zu sprechen: „Du hast vorher etwas über Zeichen deiner Versklavung gesagt... Welche sind das?"

Wortlos schob Severus seine Ärmel zurück und enthüllte etwas, das wie zwei Stammestätowierungen aussah, die um seine Handgelenke führten. „Diese Tattoos und mein Reif sind die grundsätzlichen Zeichen der Sklaverei.", erklärte er leise. „Jedes andere Zeichen, das du mich zu tragen heißt, werde ich akzeptieren."

„Dein Reif?", fragte Sirius neugierig. Er hatte den Slytherin niemals irgendeine Art von Halsreif tragen sehen. Einen Moment lang wurde das mentale Bild von Snape mit einem Hundhalsband überwältigend in seinem Kopf.

Erneut wortlos öffnete Snape einige der obersten Knöpfe an seiner Robe, ehe er den Kragen der Roben herunter zog. Nun konnte Sirius ein einfaches Metallband sehen, das sich fest um den Hals des blassen Mannes zog. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Reif etwas zu eng war und das Atmen dadurch erschwert wurde.

„Scheiße.", murmelte er nur. Zum ersten Mal wunderte er sich nicht, dass Snape Kleidung mit sehr hohen Kragen bevorzugte, und das seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Nur natürlich, wenn er diese Zeichen trug, seit er ein Baby war. „Das kann unmöglich bequem sein."

„Ich versichere dir, Meister, es ist nicht bequem.", erwiderte Snape trocken, während er die Knöpfe wieder schloss. „Aber zumindest hat er keine Spitzen auf der Innenseite, wie einige von früher. Lucius Malfoy war wirklich kein guter Mann, aber er war ein Engel, verglichen mit seinem Vater."

Ein Schauer rann unwillkürlich über Sirius Rücken, als er an das Kind Snape dachte, das einen Reif mit Spitzen trug, die sich ihm ins Fleisch bohrten. „Ich muss sobald wie möglich einen bequemeren für dich finden.", murmelte er. „Es ist mit Absicht zu eng, denk ich mal?"

„Ja, Meister.", erwiderte Snape leise. „Ich habe tatsächlich einige ältere, bequemere Halsbänder in meinem Quartier. Aber da nur mein Meister dazu in der Lage ist, mir einen Halsreif umzulegen oder ihn zu öffnen, hatte ich keinen besseren oder schlechteren, seit Lucius nach Askaban kam."

„Und das war wann?", fragte Sirius genauso leise, wissend, dass es nach seinem Fall durch den Schleier passiert sein musste. Einige seiner Erinnerungen waren noch immer vage, aber er würde es garantiert noch wissen, wenn jemand wie Lucius Malfoy eingeknastet worden wäre.

„Der Tag, an dem du durch den Schleier gefallen bist.", erwiderte Snape gleichmütig. „Vor gut fünf Jahren."

Jetzt war Sirius wirklich geschockt. Er war seit fünf Jahren ‚tot'? Was war während dieser Zeit passiert?

Als er diese Frage stellte, seufzte Snape. „Wenn du gestattest, werde ich nur das wichtigste nennen, Meister. Es wäre zu schwer, alles zu berichten." Als Sirius mit einem Nicken zugestimmt hatte, fuhr der Tränkemeister fort: „Um es kurz zu machen, nach deinem Tod kämpften wir weiter und gewannen schließlich den Krieg. Es ist nicht lange her – dein Patensohn hat Lord Voldemort gerade vor einem halben Jahr besiegt, was bedeutet, dass noch immer ziemlich viele verstreute Todesser frei herumlaufen. Wir haben viele verloren, aber die Magische Welt erholt sich nun schnell von den Jahren des Krieges, die lang und dunkel waren, und sehr schmerzhaft. Mittlerweile arbeitet Potter – der durch ein Wunder irgendwie überlebte – als Auror und wird, da bin ich sicher, hocherfreut über deine Wiederauferstehung sein. Als ich zuletzt von ihm hörte, war er sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Hochzeit mit der jungen Miss Lovegood zu planen, falls du dich an sie erinnerst. Dein Name wurde übrigens reingewaschen, nur nebenbei. Kingsley Shacklebolt und deine Cousine Nymphadora werden auch bald heiraten, und Mundungus Fletcher hat es ebenfalls geschafft, jemanden zu finden, der es mit ihm aushält. Ob das irgendwann mehr wird, als eine Affäre, wissen wir nicht, nicht einmal ob es eine Frau ist oder ein Mann. Mad-Eye Moody haben wir leider verloren, genau wie Arabella Figg und viele andere. Ich werde dir die ganze Liste der Verluste des Ordens besorgen, wenn du es wünschst, Meister."

Sirius nickte, nur wenig erfreut über das Gehörte. Natürlich war er traurig wegen der Toten, aber schließlich hatte er niemals erwartet, dass sie gewinnen würden, ohne irgendwelche Opfer zu bringen.

Wie auch immer, etwas das Snape gesagt hatte, störte ihn. Oder eher, etwas, dass er nicht gesagt hatte. „Und – was ist mit Remus?", fragte Sirius leise, mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung. Im selben Moment als er Snapes bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck sah, bildete sich ein eiskalter Klumpen in seinem Magen.

„Es tut mir unendlich leid, Meister.", wisperte Snape, den Blick zu Boden senkend. „Sehr wahrscheinlich glaubst du mir nicht, aber es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich vermisse ihn auch. Nachdem du – naja, gestorben bist, haben Remus und ich es geschafft, so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln."

„Wie?", war die einzige Frage, die Sirius hervorbrachte, während er gegen Tränen kämpfte. Er hatte zu wenige Freunde gehabt, und jetzt, jetzt hatte er den letzten Menschen verloren, den er wirklich geliebt hatte, als Freund. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Remus gestorben war.

„Vor fast einem Jahr.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, eine der nicht ausgesprochenen Fragen beantwortend. „Er starb im Kampf, um andere zu retten, genauso wie er es immer wollte. Ich glaube fast, dass er den Tod gesucht hat, dass er Gefahren suchte, um verletzt zu werden. Er war .. verstümmelt, nachdem er zuvor von einigen Todessern gefangen und gefoltert worden ist. Auf einem Auge war er völlig blind, und die rechte Hand war ihm sauber am Handgelenk abgetrennt worden. Er hatte Glück, dass er Linkshänder war, aber dennoch... er war schwer verletzt. Ich vermute, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, damit weiter zu leben, und die Gefahren, in die er sich begab, interessierten ihn nicht mehr. Und, nun, als sich die Möglichkeit ergab, andere durch seinen Tod zu retten, war es für ihn die perfekte Lösung."

Sirius nickte, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, während er seine Tränen herunterschluckte. Ja, das war Remus, so wie er ihn kannte. Sein Werwolfsfreund wäre niemals fähig gewesen, sich selbst zu töten. Aber selbst ohne jeden Grund war er immer fähig, sich selbst für andere zu opfern.

Und nun war Remus nicht mehr hier. Die eine Person, die immer für Sirius da gewesen war, war tot. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es ertragen sollte.

„Meister?", hörte er Snapes leise Stimme. „Darf ich zaubern?"

„Was?" Sirius riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah den Slytherin, wie er ihn genau betrachtete, einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Fast sofort nickte er. Snape murmelte einen leisen Spruch und plötzlich fühlte sich Sirius ruhiger. Der Schmerz, den die Erkenntnis von Remus' Tod ausgelöst hatte, war nicht verschwunden, nur leichter geworden. „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Um deinen Schmerz zu lindern.", kam die simple Antwort.

„Nein, ich meine, warum wolltest du meinen Schmerz lindern? Ich habe dir niemals irgendetwas Gutes getan. Wir beide wissen das."

„Du bist mein Meister.", sagte der Tränkemeister mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin verpflichtet, alle Kräfte, die ich besitze, dazu zu nutzen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Und das war das Beste, was ich gerade tun konnte."

„Richtig." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen. Dann sah er wieder zu Snape. „Musst du immer fragen, ehe du in meiner Gegenwart zaubern kannst?"

„Jedes Mal."

„Würde es nicht reichen, wenn ich dir einfach erlaube, zu zaubern, wann immer du willst?"

Diesmal war es Snape, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid, nein, Meister.", erwiderte er gleichmütig. „Situationen sind verschieden. Es muss immer die Möglichkeit geben, dass du es mir verbietest."

„Fein. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir erlaube, in meiner Gegenwart zu zaubern, wann immer du willst, wenn ich es nicht explizit verbiete?"

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Ich denke, das wird gehen.", sagte er sanft, ehe er Sirius anblickte. „Darf ich jetzt gehen, Meister?", fragte er leise. „Ich habe heute Nacht noch Arbeit zu erledigen und ich denke, Albus wird mit dir sprechen wollen."

„Natürlich darfst du.", meinte Sirius, einige Male blinzelnd. Er würde sich vermutlich niemals daran gewöhnen, dass Snape seine, oder irgendjemandes Erlaubnis erbat, um irgendetwas zu tun. Noch weniger würde er sich daran gewöhnen, den Mann so demütig und still zu sehen. „Aber ich werde dich auf jeden Fall entweder heute Nacht oder morgen aufsuchen. Ich muss diesen schrecklichen Reif wechseln, und wir müssen reden."

„Wie du wünschst, Meister. Es ist Samstag. Also habe ich weder heute noch morgen Unterricht zu geben. Das Passwort zu meinem Quartier lautet ‚Eisenhut'"

Und damit rauschte er mit wehender Robe aus dem Zimmer.

------

Gefallen? Dann bitte Review!

Nächstes Kapitel: Unterhaltungen

Sirius hat ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und später mit Snape.


	2. Unterhaltungen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR. Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 2: Unterhaltungen

------

Fast im selben Moment, als Snape gegangen war, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ließ diesmal den Direktor herein. Etwas Kleines schimmerte zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger von Dumbledores linker Hand und, während er näher trat, zeigte er Sirius das Objekt genau.

„Dies", sagte der alte Zauberer, einen einfachen silbernen Ring drehend, „ist der Ring eines Meisters. Er ist ein Zeichen deiner Macht über Severus, ebenso wie sein Reif und die Tätowierungen an seinen Handgelenken. Und genau wie er bist du verpflichtet, ihn zu tragen. Nahezu jeder von einer der älteren reinblütigen Familien oder jeder, der das Thema nachgeschlagen hat, wird ihn zuordnen können, genauso wie sie die Zeichen eines Sklaven erkennen würden."

Sirius nickte wortlos und streckte eine Hand danach aus. Doch anstatt ihn den Ring nehmen zu lassen, schob der Direktor ihn einfach auf den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Der Animagus betrachtete den Ring daraufhin eine Weile misstrauisch, halb erwartend, dass er ihn plötzlich beißen oder verbrennen oder dergleichen tun würde. Immerhin hatte er zuvor Malfoy gehört.

Er untersuchte noch weiter den Ring, als der Direktor sich auf den Stuhl setzte, den er zuvor verlassen hatte. „Jetzt hör mir zu!", sagte Dumbledore mit strenger Stimme, die man nicht ignorieren konnte. „Ich weiß, dass es keinen rechtlichen Weg gegen dich gibt, ganz egal, was du mit Severus tust. Aber mach keinen Fehler. Solltest du ihn je absichtlich verletzen, werde ich dich mir persönlich vornehmen. Ich betrachte Severus als meinen Sohn und ich werde ihn wie einen solchen beschützen."

Sirius nickte müde. „Keine Angst, Albus.", erwiderte er leise. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass sein Leben bereits schrecklich genug ist. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn noch mehr zu verletzen." Und, sogar sich selbst etwas überraschend, merkte er, dass diese Worte absolut aufrichtig waren.

„Gut. Ich weiß, du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Sirius, und ich vertraue darauf, dass du keinen unfairen Vorteil aus der Situation ziehen willst."

Sirius nickte langsam, ehe er weiter sprach: „Also ist es richtig, dass die Bindung nicht gebrochen werden kann?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Unglücklicherweise, nein.", antwortete er leise, wobei er sogar noch älter aussah, als er tatsächlich war. „Sollten wir das auch nur versuchen, würden wir Severus, dich oder sogar euch beide töten. Der Status des Meisters kann auch niemand anderem gegeben werden, es sei denn, du stirbst."

„Oh,", war alles, was Sirius sagte, ehe er, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, leicht nickte. Nach einem langen Augenblick der Stille sah er den Direktor wieder an, dabei nervös an dem Ring an seiner Hand fummelnd. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er heiser. „Was soll ich aus meinem Leben machen?"

„In der Tat", erwiderte Dumbledore, ein Teil des üblichen Glitzerns wieder in den Augen, auch wenn es fast sofort wieder verschwand, „habe ich eine Idee."

„Oh?", fragte der Animagus mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Und was könnte das sein?"

„Nun, als erstes müssen wir dir einen neuen Zauberstab von Ollivanders besorgen, anstatt dieses Stück aus der Knokturngasse gestohlenen Holzes. Und dann... Nun, wir brauchen einen neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Schimmer in den Augen. „Minerva... Sie erblindete während des Krieges und ihre Nachfolgerin, nun, sie ist alt und wird an Weihnachten in Ruhestand gehen, nicht dass sie je wirklich gut war. Du wärst eine exzellente Wahl für die Position."

Sirius betrachtete den Direktor einen Moment nachdenklich. Das Angebot war verlockend, das musste er sofort zugeben. Aber eine Tatsache störte ihn doch gewaltig. „Wenn wir beide hier bleiben, besteht nicht einmal der Hauch einer Chance, dass nicht spätestens nach dem ersten Tag die ganze Schule über unsere Verbindung Bescheid weiß."

„Das befürchte ich auch.", seufzte Albus. „Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg."

„Was zum Teufel meinst du damit, es gibt keinen anderen Weg?", spuckte Sirius regelrecht, mit jeder Sekunde wütender werdend. „Natürlich gibt es einen verdammten anderen Weg! Ich kann irgendwo anders einen Job finden, tausend Dank, Albus. Und wenn nicht, nun, ich werd es überleben. Auf keinen Fall werde ich Snape solcher Erniedrigung aussetzen. Er hat genug durchgemacht. Ich mag ein Animagus sein, aber ich bin noch zu sehr Mensch, um ihm das anzutun!"

„Beruhige dich bitte, Sirius.", bat der alte Zauberer. „Und bitte, hör mir zu. Severus' Versklavung ist schon seit einigen Jahren kein wirkliches Geheimnis mehr. Während eines der Kämpfe wurden seine Sklavenzeichen entblößt und du weißt, wie sich Gerüchte ausbreiten. Die meisten Personen hier glauben sie zum Glück nicht, aber trotzdem noch genug, um sein Leben unbequem zu machen. Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass es viel besser für ihn wäre, einen bestätigten Meister zu haben, als weiteren Klatsch."

Erneut nickte Sirius leicht. So langsam erkannte er, wie genau das Leben seines Ex-Feindes verlief. „Es ist einfach unfair, Albus.", seufzte er dann. „Ich meine, Ich und er – wir standen nie auf gutem Fuß, aber das hier ist einfach unmenschlich. Er ist in einer schlimmeren Situation, als selbst ... Remus es war..." Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er seinen Freund erwähnte. Es schmerzte ihn sogar, nur daran zu denken, dass Remus nicht da sein würde, um ihm zuzuhören, dass er ihm keinen Rat in dieser schwierigen Situation geben konnte, dass er nicht... dass er nicht am Leben war. Entgegen dem allgemeinen Glauben waren er und Remus nie Liebhaber gewesen. Aber sie waren Freunde im tiefsten Sinne des Wortes, einander mehr liebend, als die meisten Liebhaber es taten. Der seltsame Zauber, den Snape an ihm ausgeführt hatte, erleichterte den Schmerz, ließ ihn die Kontrolle behalten. Der Direktor wartete geduldig, dass er fortfuhr, seine Gefühle offensichtlich verstehend.

Schließlich traute Sirius seiner Stimme genug, um weiter zu sprechen. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein Leben so normal wie möglich abläuft.", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme, während er versuchte, die schmerzvollen Gedanken an Remus aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. „Ich weiß, dass eine komplette Normalität nicht möglich ist, aber ich werde definitiv alles versuchen."

„Also wirst du mein Angebot annehmen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, auch wenn er so aussah, als wüsste er bereits, wie Sirius' Antwort lauten würde.

„Du weißt, dass ich das werde, Albus.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Nichts hasste er mehr, als genau das zu tun, was Dumbledore von ihm erwartete – es fühlte sich immer so an, als würde er nach einem Plan des Direktors handeln, anstatt nach seinem eigenen, freien Willen.

Was sogar noch ärgerlicher war, war die Tatsache, dass er normalerweise nach diesen Plänen handelte, selbst wenn es sein freier Wille war. Dumbledore kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

„Sehr gut.", meinte der Direktor, wobei er sogar ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen zieren ließ. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du ein Quartier in der Nähe von Severus' bekommst, etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen den Kerkern und dem Rest der Schule. Ich bin sicher, Severus kann dir den Weg zeigen."

„Welch Überraschung.", murmelte Sirius kaum hörbar. Laut sagte er: „Ich wollte sowieso nochmals mit ihm reden, Albus."

„Das weiß ich.", erwiderte Dumbledore sorglos. „Ich wollte lediglich sicherstellen, dass du es so schnell wie möglich tust."

Der Animagus schnaubte und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Keine weitere Entlassung als das leichte Nicken des Direktors abwartend, wandte er sich zur Tür. Doch genau in dem Moment kam ihm noch etwas in den Sinn. „Ach, und Albus?"

„Ja?", fragte der alte Zauberer, über die Schulter zurück blickend – er hatte sich bereits weggedreht, um auf einen der seltsamen Apparate zu schauen, die seine endlosen Regale bevölkerten.

„Ich will es dir nur schon im Voraus sagen: Wenn du meinst, dass jemand ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise falsch behandelt hat, dann verlange ich, dass die Schuldigen hart bestraft werden."

Zu seiner großen Überraschung lächelte der Direktor tatsächlich. „Nichts weniger hätte ich von dir erwartet.", sagte er.

------

Snape öffnete die Tür, sobald Sirius, das Passwort murmelnd, angeklopft hatte. Der Tränkemeister ließ ihn ohne ein Wort eintreten. Doch als Sirius an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer seines Quartiers geschlüpft war und der Slytherin ihm hinein folgte, verneigte er sich in der Tür, ehe er ganz eintrat. Sirius ignorierte das geflissentlich.

Er betrachtete den Tränkemeister, der scheinbar langsam etwas von seiner üblichen Ruhe zurückerlangte. „Als Allererstes müssen wir diesen gräulichen Reif loswerden.", überlegte er laut. „Du sagtest, dass du einige bequemere herumliegen hast?" Auf Snapes Nicken hin fuhr er fort: „Sehr gut, such einen aus und wir wechseln ihn."

Noch immer wortlos ging Snape zu einer Kommode und suchte einen Moment lang, ehe er ein Halsband gewählt hatte. Als er es zu Sirius brachte, sah der Animagus, dass es aus einem leichten Stoff bestand, mit einer kleinen, goldenen Schnalle. Wortlos gab er es Sirius, ehe Snape seinen Hals und den Metallreif freilegte.

„Wie geht dieses Ding auf?", fragte Sirius frustriert, nachdem er den Reif eine Weile nach einer Möglichkeit untersucht hatte, ihn zu öffnen.

„Sag ihm einfach, dass er aufgehen soll.", sprach Snape nun zum ersten Mal während dieses Treffens. „Du bist jetzt mein Meister, er wird dir gehorchen."

„Also gut, Reif – öffne dich." Und genau das geschah. Das geöffnete Ding von Snapes Hals entfernend und es angeekelt wegwerfend, runzelte der Animagus die Stirn, als er die rote Linie sah, die sich um Snapes Hals zog. Die sowieso schon gereizte Haut nicht noch mehr verletzen wollend, legte er den Stoff – war es Seide? – vorsichtig dort herum, wo auch der Metallreif gewesen war.

„Danke, Meister.", sagte Severus leise, während er eine Hand in Richtung seines Hals hob, als wolle er das neue Halsband berühren. Doch schnell ließ er sie wieder fallen. Dann betrachtete er Sirius vorsichtig und ein wenig misstrauisch, als er fragte: „Worüber wolltest du sprechen?"

„Über uns.", erwiderte Severus nur, ehe er weiter erklärte: „und über diese ganze Sache... Was wir deswegen machen wollen."

„Nun, da gibt es nicht viel zu tun.", meinte Snape, mit den Schulter zuckend. „Ich bin dein Sklave. Du bist mein Meister. Das sind Tatsachen, die sich nicht ändern lassen."

„Dumbledore hat mir den Posten als Lehrer für Verwandlung angeboten.", sagte Sirius dann, weil er so schnell keine gute Antwort auf Snapes Aussage finden konnte. „Und ich habe angenommen."

„Ich verstehe." Snape senkte den Blick zu Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe – eine Geste, von der Sirius niemals geglaubt hätte, sie bei gerade diesem Mann zu sehen.

„Sie müssen es nicht herausfinden.", versuchte er dennoch einzuwenden. „Was, wenn ich dir befehle, dich so zu benehmen, als wären wir nur zwei Lehrer und sonst nichts?"

„Du kannst mir nicht befehlen, mich gegen die Magie der Verbindung verhalten.", sagte Snape leise. „Solltest du das tun, werde ich letztendlich – sehr wahrscheinlich innerhalb eines Tages – durch den inneren Kampf der beiden Seiten der magischen Verbindung sterben, solltest du deinen Befehl nicht wieder zurücknehmen."

„Verstehe.", gab Sirius zurück. Einige Zeit war er still und versuchte, sich noch etwas einfallen zu lassen, was er sagen könnte. Schließlich meinte er: „Ich werde es mehr als deutlich machen, dass, sollte irgendjemand dich auch nur falsch anschauen, ich denjenigen hart bestrafen lassen werde."

„Du bist wahrlich ein weit besserer Meister als jeder meiner beiden vorherigen.", sagte der Slytherin und klang dabei fast überrascht. Dann zeigte er allerdings wieder seinen üblichen, argwöhnischen Blick. „Warum kümmert es dich, Meister?", fragte er leise.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, lächelte Sirius schwach. „Um vollkommen ehrlich zu sein... ich weiß es selbst nicht.", gab er zu. „Am Wahrscheinlichsten wohl, weil ich ein Mensch bin und du ein Mensch bist, und kein Mensch – kein Lebewesen – verdient es, so behandelt zu werden." Plötzlich kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Haben sie -" Er schluckte und begann erneut: „Haben sie dich je vergewaltigt?"

Snape zeigte ein perverses Lächeln. „Es ist lustig, dass du danach fragst, Meister.", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, „wo doch beide meine früheren Meister das als ihre Lieblingsbestrafungsmethode angesehen haben, seit ich sieben war. Ich habe sie oft verärgert, wenn auch nicht absichtlich. So – ja, ich wurde ziemlich oft vergewaltigt. Warum fragst du? Denkst du daran, es ihnen gleich zu tun?"

„Nein.", sagte Sirius leise, entsetzt vom bloßen Gedanken daran. Er mochte viele Dinge sein, und nicht alle waren angenehm, aber ein Vergewaltiger gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. „Vielmehr bin ich entschlossen, die offensichtlichen Fehler deiner früheren Meister nicht zu wiederholen."

„Wie zum Beispiel, mich am Leben zu lassen, meinst du?"

„Nein.", erwiderte Sirius mit selbst für seine eigenen Ohren heiserer Stimme. „Wie dir dein Leben zu stehlen."

Eine lange Zeit war Snape vollkommen still und studierte intensiv den Boden. Dann, endlich, sah er wieder zu Sirius auf, und zu seinem großen Schock sah der Animagus das Glitzern von Tränen in den onyxschwarzen Augen. „Remus hat das auch gesagt.", sagte er leise, den Blick schnell wieder von Sirius abwendend, um dessen stechendem Blick auszuweichen. „Dass mir mein Leben gestohlen worden ist."

„Ja.", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Remus... Das klingt wirklich wie etwas, das Remus sagen würde." Dann fühlte er sich plötzlich, als wäre eine Art Damm im Innern seines Herzens gebrochen. Ein halb verstümmeltes Schluchzen brach aus seiner Brust hervor und er fühlte seine Augen vor plötzlichen Tränen überquellend. Es war, als hätte er bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal wirklich realisiert, dass Remus tot war, und hätte erst jetzt in diesem Moment angefangen zu trauern.

„Meister?"

„Ja?", kam es gedämpft von Sirius, der bei der Anrede etwas zusammenzuckte.

„Soll ich nochmals den Zauber sprechen und die Gefühle betäuben? Diesmal sollte es länger andauern. Der erste Schock ist immer schwieriger zu unterdrücken."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, während lautlose Tränen zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquollen. „Ich... muss früher oder später damit umgehen.", nuschelte er. „Je eher ich es tue, desto eher werde ich es überwinden... so weit ich das jemals kann."

Snape nickte verstehend. „Aber der Schmerz wird niemals wirklich verschwinden.", wisperte er kaum hörbar. Lauter sagte er dann: „Soll ich dir jetzt dein Quartier zeigen, Meister?"

Sirius dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er in Ruhe gelassen würde, um mit seinen Gefühle umgehen zu lernen. Dafür schien sein Quartier genau der richtige Ort zu sein. „Ja, bitte tu das." Er trat zur Seite, um Snape vorgehen zu lassen, aber der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, voraus zu gehen. _Oh Scheiße_, dachte er_. Zwei Schritte hinter mir. Das hatte ich komplett vergessen._

Also gingen sie durch die Gänge. Snapes seidige und nur zu gut kontrollierte Stimme bellte Befehle an Sirius, die seinen Geist in herrliches Vergessen tauchten. Er konzentrierte sich auf diese Stimme, die ihm Anweisungen gab, wo er abzubiegen und wie weit er zu gehen hatte, alle anderen Gedanken vertreibend. Es funktionierte so gut, dass er fast glaubte, Snape hatte seinen Befehl vergessen und den Zauber doch gesprochen.

Schließlich – zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als würden sie ewig gehen, auch wenn Sirius wusste, dass es kaum fünf Minuten waren – hielten sie vor einer Tür, die aus Kirschholz gezimmert war. Snape tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und sagte scharf: „Aconitum!" Die Tür schwang auf.

„Dein Quartier, Meister.", sagte Snape dann, zur Seite tretend und Sirius erlaubend einzutreten. „Albus bat mich, die Schutzbanne aufzubauen, da du noch keinen Zauberstab hast. Ich kann das Passwort umändern, wenn du möchtest, oder du kannst es später tun."

„Lass es.", sagte Sirius leise. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln fragte er: „Es ist wegen Remus, nicht wahr? Eisenhut... Aconitum... Ich bin überrascht, dass du Wolfswurz nirgends verwendet hast."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Du vergisst, dass ich sehr wohl dazu in der Lage bin, die Banne zum Büro des Direktors zu manipulieren.", sagte er. „Albus kennt das Passwort, ist aber nicht in der Lage, es zu ändern."

Sirius starrte Snape in einer Mischung aus Belustigung, Überraschung und Unglauben an. „Du hast das getan?", fragte er.

Der Tränkemeister nickte. „Ein Monat bevor Remus starb.", fügte er leise hinzu. „Es war seine Idee. Ich hab es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, es wieder zu ändern." Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen und einen Moment lang fragte Sirius sich, ob der Weltuntergang bevorstünde.

Dann, wie auch immer, erwachte er selbst aus der geistigen Betäubung, und brach schlicht zusammen. Auf die Knie fallend, folgten den zuvor verschütteten Tränen nun Hunderten mehr.

------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel: Schmerz und Trost

Der Titel sagt wohl so ziemlich alles.

Ein großes Sorry, dass ich das Passwort am Ende des ersten Kapitels, das eigentlich Aconite – also Aconitum war, mit Eisenhut übersetzt habe (was auch richtig ist), anstatt im ersten Band nachzusehen, was dort verwendet wird. Das Passwort zu Sirius Quartier ist Monkshood, was übersetzt auch Eisenhut heißt, wie man ja auch im SdW lernt. Wie auch immer, genug geplappert.

Mein Fehler... deswegen habe ich die beiden Begriffe jetzt einfach ausgetauscht. +drop+


	3. Schmerz und Trost

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR. Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Danke für die Reviews!

Und nun ohne viel gelaber zum nächsten Kapitel...

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 3: Schmerz und Trost

-------

Sirius wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er damit verbracht hatte, auf dem Boden zu knien, weinend und schluchzend und wieder weinend. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er sich einfach nur zusammenrollen und sterben wollte. Nichts schien mehr einen Sinn zu haben. Nichts. Harry brauchte ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr, der Krieg war ohne seine Hilfe zu Ende gegangen und nun Remus...

Remus. Netter, sanfter Remus, der niemals irgendjemandem gegenüber ausfallend wurde. Der niemals böse wurde, niemals Groll hegte, niemals unfähig war, zu vergeben. Er hatte Sirius vergeben, dass er ihm nicht vertraut hatte, als es um das Geheimnis der Potters ging, und mehr – er hatte nicht einmal geglaubt, dass es etwas zu vergeben gab. Stattdessen hatte er sich entschuldigt, weil er Sirius nicht geglaubt hatte. Entschuldigt! Nach allem, was Sirius ihm angetan hatte, hatte er sich dennoch entschuldigt!

Irgendwann bekam Sirius die Tränen irgendwie unter Kontrolle. Er wusste, dass er in der kommenden Nacht wieder weinen würde und viele, viele Nächte danach; weinen, um den Mann, der niemals die Chance auf ein echtes Leben gehabt hatte, bevor es ihm auch schon genommen wurde; weinen, um die Freundschaft, die so viel tiefer gewesen war, wie jede andere Freundschaft, die er jemals wieder eingehen konnte. Aber jetzt konnte er aufhören zu weinen. Für einen Moment. Vielleicht.

Dann kamen seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Snape. Der Slytherin hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und versuchte ihn scheinbar zu trösten, so gut er konnte, indem er ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Doch die Augen des Mannes waren nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Snape starrte vor sich auf den Boden, als würde er etwas sehen, das kein anderer sah.

Was Sirius nicht wusste, war, dass Snapes Gedanken sich ebenfalls um Remus drehten und dass diese Erinnerungen genauso bittersüß und schmerzhaft waren, wie die, die Sirius von seinem Werwolfsfreund hatte.

------

Nach einem weiteren Treffen des Ordens – dieses Mal in Hogwarts, da der Krieg in vollem Gange war und sie sich nicht mehr im Grimmauld Platz verstecken mussten – verließ Severus die anderen mehr als erschöpft. Es waren viel zu viele Menschen in dem kleinen Zimmer gewesen, und während die anderen gegen Ende des Treffens wegen der stickigen Luft Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hatten, musste er um jeden Atemzug kämpfen, da der Halsreif sich in seinen Hals presste. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, platzte sein Kopf fast vor Schmerz, so wie immer, seit sein Meister nach Askaban gebracht worden war. Und er wusste, dass es so war, weil sein Meister den Dementoren ausgeliefert war und noch immer zurechnungsfähig genug war, um so viel Schmerz wie möglich über die Verbindung zu Severus zu schieben.

Deswegen bemerkte Severus die Person zuerst auch nicht, die ihm zu seinem Büro folgte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er Lupin versprochen hatte, ihm nach dem Treffen den Wolfsbanntrank zu geben. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, zu seinen Räumen zu gelangen und die ihn schier zu ersticken drohende schwarze Robe loszuwerden, die er trug, um die Zeichen seiner Versklavung zu verstecken.

Und so zögerte er keine Sekunde, die dicke äußere Robe auszuziehen, nicht bevor er die leisen Schritte an der Tür und das anschließende geschockte Keuchen hörte, als der Eintretende den silbernen Reif und die Tätowierungen sah, die beide wegen des kurzärmeligen Shirts sichtbar waren, das Severus unter der Robe trug. Als er bemerkte, dass Lupin eingetreten war, versuchte Severus hastig, sich wieder mit seiner Robe zu bedecken. Doch es war leider zu spät. Der Werwolf hatte die Sklavenzeichen schon gesehen.

Lupin starrte voll Grauen auf den Reif um seinen Hals, dann auf die Tätowierungen an den Handgelenken, und dann wieder auf den Reif. „Severus...", begann er, beendete diesen Satz jedoch nie. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Nicht zu fassen.", wisperte er. „Ich meine, du, Severus? Von allen Menschen hier bist du ein Sklave?"

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung.", erwiderte er kurz angebunden. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Lupin einfach verschwinden würde, um die Neuigkeit seinen Freunden mitzuteilen, wie er es sicherlich vorhatte.

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Lupin schnell. „Es tut mir leid, dass es so klang. Ich meinte nur – du bist immer so kontrolliert und selbstbewusst. Das passt nicht zu dem üblichen Bild, das man von Sklaven hat."

„Du solltest niemals Klischees glauben.", schnaubte Severus. „Jetzt verschwinde. Geh zu deinen Freunden, oder wen immer du informieren willst, und lacht darüber. Aber lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Das werde ich nicht.", sagte der Werwolf leise. Als Severus fragend eine Augenbraue hob, erläuterte er: „Ich werde nicht weggehen und ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Ich habe nicht das Recht, irgendjemandem von deiner Situation zu erzählen."

„Nun, ich habe jedem von deiner Lycanthropie erzählt.", erinnerte Severus. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du nicht auch mein Leben ruinieren wollen würdest. Immerhin habe ich deines ruiniert."

„Hast du nicht." Auf Severus' ungläubiges Schauben meinte Lupin hitziger: „Nein, ernsthaft, hast du nicht. Ich wurde nicht gefeuert. Sicher, die Eltern wären sicherlich wütend gewesen, aber ich wäre sowieso nicht geblieben. In dieser Nacht habe ich eingesehen, dass ich eine Gefahr war, der man nicht genug trauen konnte, um sie so nah bei Kindern zu lassen. Selbst wenn kein einziger über meine Situation Bescheid gewusst hätte, hätte ich dennoch gekündigt."

„Red dir das nur weiter ein.", erwiderte Severus etwas bissig. „Vielleicht wirst du es eines Tages sogar glauben. Ach nein, warte. Natürlich glaubst du es. Du bist immerhin ein Gryffindor."

„Also, wer ist es?", fragte Lupin, die an ihn gerichtete Beleidigung ignorierend. „Dein Meister, meine ich?"

Severus atmete tief und zitternd ein. Auch wenn er seinen Meister gerade nicht direkt ansprach, war es dennoch schwierig, seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Lucius Malfoy.", zwang er sich schließlich zu sagen, da er wusste, dass Lupin ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er es nicht erfuhr.

„Oh.", sagte Lupin leise und fügte dann erneut hinzu: „Oh... Du Ärmster..."

Severus schnaubte ungläubig. Er war schon viel genannt worden, aber er war sicher, dass niemand ihn je so betitelt hatte, nicht einmal Albus mit seinen verdammten, funkelnden Augen.

Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich von Lupin kommend nicht so schlimm an.

------

Severus warf dem letzten, sich zurückziehenden Todesser einen Fluch nach. Da Lucius nicht mehr da war, um ihm zu befehlen, musste er auch nicht mehr den Todesser spielen. Sicher, er war als Spion nützlich gewesen und hatte deswegen weiter in den Reihen des Dunklen gedient, solange es möglich war, aber nun war sein Cover zerstört und er konnte offen für die Seite des Lichts kämpfen.

Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder – Tonks, Granger, Kingsley, Moody, Dumbledore höchstselbst, und Severus' einziger echter Freund, Remus – ebenfalls ihren Teil an Todesser besiegt hatten. Keiner davon schien am Leben zu sein oder zumindest noch in der Lage, weiter anzugreifen.

Dann auf einmal hörte er Remus warnenden Schrei: „Pass auf, Severus!" Im nächsten Moment traf ein Fluch seinen Rücken. Hart. Doch dank Remus hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, die volle Kraft des Fluchs zu verhindern und er zerstörte nur seine Robe.

‚Nur. Was für ein Wort.' Das war Severus' einziger Gedanke, als er von allen um ihn herum angestarrt wurde, von allen außer Remus, der sich darauf konzentrierte, den Todesser loszuwerden, der den Fluch geworfen hatte. Oder exakter, sie starrten nicht ihn an, sondern den Reif um seinen Hals, und die Tätowierungen an den Handgelenken. Die anderen waren alle Reinblüter und das Granger-Mädchen hatte genug Extraforschungen angestellt, um ganz genau zu wissen, was diese Zeichen bedeuteten.

Dumbledore war in sekundenschnelle bei ihm und bedeckte Severus mit seinem eigenen Umhang. Er war schmutzig nach Stunden auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber zumindest schützte er vor dem kalten Herbstwind, sodass Severus' zitternder Oberkörper etwas gewärmt wurde, der durch den Fluch, der seine Robe zerschreddert hatte, nun nackt war. Mittlerweile trug er nur noch Hosen unter seiner Robe, da ein zusätzliches Shirt ihn nur langsamer machen würde. Der Umhang war auch ein Schutz vor den fragenden Blicken der anderen Ordensmitglieder, da er darauf achtete, sowohl seine Handgelenke als auch seinen Hals in den Falten zu verbergen.

Severus bemerkte, dass Tonks und das Granger-Mädchen hektisch flüsterten, wobei ihre großen Augen auf den Slytherin gerichtet waren. Er versuchte sie wütend anzusehen, doch konnte er die Stärke dazu nicht aufbringen. Stattdessen senkte er seinen Blick und zog den Umhang enger um sich, während er wünschte, dass alle einfach aufhören würden zu existieren. Oder vielleicht er selbst. Er konnte es nicht wirklich sagen.

Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als Severus bereit, denjenigen anzuknurren, der es wagte, seine Ruhe zu stören, aufsah, blickte er in Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen, die fast genau in Höhe seiner eigenen und voller Verständnis und Mitgefühl waren. Ein schweres Seufzen entkam Severus, ehe er die Augen schloss und versuchte, alle Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Aber er war sich immer noch Remus' Hand auf seiner Schulter bewusst, genau wie der beruhigenden Präsenz des Werwolfs, da sich dieser dazu entschieden hatte, direkt hinter ihm am Boden zu sitzen.

Die fast vollkommene Stille, du nur von der geflüsterten Unterhaltung der beiden Hexen unterbrochen wurde, hielt noch einige Zeit an. Dann, wie auch immer, kam jemand anders hinzu. Es war Mad-Eye Moody.

„Snape", begann der alte Auror. Doch Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Augen zu öffnen, da er wusste, dass der Kommentar nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Und tatsächlich sprach Moody in Richtung Dumbledore weiter, „Albus, ist er wirklich..."

„Ruhe.", schnappte Albus mir einer Wut in der Stimme, die Severus selten von ihm gehört hatte. „Hört mir zu, alle! Nichts, was ihr heute hier gesehen habt, wird jemals über eure Lippen kommen und am allerwichtigsten: Ihr werdet Severus nicht darüber ausfragen. Jeder, der auch nur ein Wort darüber laut sagt, sei es zu einem von uns oder irgendjemand anderem, wird meinen persönlichen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Ist das klar?" Als Severus seine Augen halb öffnete, sah er, dass alle mit ängstlichen Gesichtern nickten. Nur Tonks und Granger flüsterten noch immer, aber selbst sie verstummten sofort, als der Direktor wiederholte: „Hermine, Tonks, kein Wort, nicht einmal geflüstert."

Alle waren still. Doch beobachteten sie Severus weiter und der Slytherin schien unter ihren Blicken zu schrumpfen, obwohl er seine Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass einige von ihnen Albus' Worte ignorieren und es jemandem erzählen würden, den sie für vertrauenswürdig hielten und die Gerüchte würden sich verbreiten. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht taten, war es schlimm genug, dass sie es wussten. Es störte ihn nicht, gehasst zu werden, da er es gewöhnt war. Aber er wollte nicht verabscheut werden, oder noch schlimmer, bemitleidet. Nein, er brauchte ihr Mitleid definitiv nicht.

Niemand versuchte sich ihm zu nähern, auch als Albus gegangen war, um einem wichtigen Ruf von der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes nachzukommen. Severus war sich sicher, dass es hauptsächlich Remus zu verdanken war, der weiter an seiner Seite blieb, eine Hand beruhigend auf seiner Schulter und jeden wütend anfunkelnd, der auch nur einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte.

Und für dieses simple Zeichen der Freundschaft war Severus ihm dankbarer, als für irgendetwas anderes.

------

Severus' brach keinen Moment den Blickkontakt zu Remus, als er sanft den rechten Arm des Werwolfs ergriff. Direkt in die Augen des anderen schauend – eines bernsteinfarben, das andere milchig weiß – brachte er den Arm langsam zu seinen Lippen nach oben und platzierte leichte, kaum spürbare Küsse auf die neue Haut am Ende des Handgelenkstumpfes. Remus schauderte und blickte zu Boden, um Severus' Blick auszuweichen. Aber das ließ dieser nicht zu. Eine Hand hebend, um Remus' Kinn zu halten, zwang er den Werwolf, ihn anzusehen.

„Schau mich an, Remus.", verlangte er sanft. Als der andere Zauberer endlich gehorchte, fuhr er fort: „Du bist nicht hässlich, überhaupt nicht. Du bist das wunderschönste Lebewesen, das ich je gesehen habe. Du musst dich nicht schämen."

„Aber ich bin verstümmelt, Severus.", sagte Remus heiser. „Ich bin verstümmelt und verkrüppelt. Wie kann irgendjemand mich mögen?"

„Ich tu es.", erwiderte der Slytherin sanft. „Ich mag dich nicht nur – ich liebe dich. Wir wurden beide vom Rest unserer Gesellschaft verstoßen, Remus... Wir können nur einander haben..."

Dann, sich plötzlich mehr als sicher fühlend, streckte er sich und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Remus' Lippen. Der Werwolf war zuerst zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu tun, doch dann begann er sehr langsam, auf den Kuss zu reagieren.

Von dort aus entwickelten sich die Dinge weiter. Sehr viel weiter, wie Severus überlegte, während er untätig, da völlig befriedigt, auf dem Bett lag und mit einer von Remus' gold- und silbernen Locken spielte, die über seine Brust ausgebreitet waren. Die Arme des Werwolfs waren um ihn geschlungen und die Finger seiner linken Hand streichelten nur halb bewusst dessen Rücken.

Einen Moment lang fühlten sie sich beide warm, sicher und geliebt. Unglücklicherweise dauerte dieses Gefühl nicht lange an – sie hatten einen Krieg zu führen.

Und dieser Krieg schien noch immer kein sichtbares Ende zu haben.

------

Es hatte zwei Monate angedauert. Zwei bittersüße, zu kurze Monate mitten in einem andauernden Krieg. Das war alles, was sie jemals hatten, alles was sie je haben würden, da Remus gegangen war und nie zurückkehren würde. Zwei Monate waren alles, was Severus je über seine Liebe zu Remus wissen würde, alles was er je über die Liebe selbst wissen würde, dessen war er sicher. Niemand wollte irgendetwas mit einem Sklaven zu tun haben. Und selbst wenn sich jemand für ihn interessierte, was sowieso nicht geschehen würde, konnte er doch nichts haben, das wirklich von Dauer war; nie einen echten Bund mit seinem Liebsten – da er keinen rechtlichen Status hatte, konnte er niemanden heiraten.

Severus bemerkte, dass sein Meister nicht mehr schluchzend seines verlorenen Freundes gedachte. Stattdessen saß der Gryffindor vor ihm und betrachtete ihn mit halb neugierigem, halb besorgtem Blick.

„Snape?", fragte Black zögerlich.

„M.Meister?", fragte Severus zurück, während er versuchte, die restlichen Erinnerung aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. Die Erinnerung war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Zu schmerzhaft zu wissen, was er gehabt hatte, und was für immer verloren war.

„An was hast du gedacht?" Die tiefensinnigen, grauen Augen schienen sich, durch seinen Kopf hindurchzubohren, um alle Geheimnisse dort zu ergründen. Selbst wenn der Bund ihn nicht daran gehindert hätte, wusste Severus, dass er seinen Meister dennoch nicht angelogen hätte.

„Ich habe an Remus gedacht.", sagte er leise, unfähig all die Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „An Remus und ... was auch immer es war, was ich mit ihm hatte." Freundschaft. Beziehung. Liebe. Worte sausten durch seinen Kopf, von denen er wusste, dass sie etwas bedeuteten, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Es war so lange Zeit her, so lange allein, und es schmerzte ihn so sehr und er war in so tiefer, stiller Trauer...

Sein Meister beobachtete ihn einen Moment. Dann sagte er sanft: „Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?" Severus' Schweigen als Eingeständnis nehmend, fragte der Gryffindor weiter nach: „Hast du ihn als Freund geliebt oder als mehr? Und hat er dich geliebt?"

„Ich liebte ihn als einen Freund und als viel mehr.", sagte Severus heiser. „Und er liebte mich auch... zumindest behauptete er, dass es so war. Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Wahrheit sagte."

„Hat er.", sagte sein Meister und klang selbstsicher. „Remus würde bei so etwas niemals lügen." Dann, nach einer weiteren Sekunde der Beobachtung, sprach der andere Zauberer weiter: „Du hattest den besten, den es gab, Snape, den besten, den irgendjemand je haben kann. Nur dass du es weißt."

„Ich weiß das bereits, Meister.", erwiderte Severus, mit einer Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Ich weiß es und ich danke Merlin jeden Tag für jede Sekunde, in der mir seine Liebe geschenkt wurde." Er wusste, dass er absolut nicht wie er selbst klang, aber immerhin befand er sich gerade in einem regelrechten Gefühlschaos. Und er konnte seinen Meister nicht anlügen. Es war, als würden Worte einfach mit Gewalt aus seinem Mund gezwungen, auch wenn diese Kraft kaum stärker war, als die Berührung einer Feder an seiner Wange.

Einige Zeit lang waren sie beide still. Dann bemerkte Severus, dass Black begonnen hatte, langsam in einer ähnlichen Art und Weise seinen Rücken zu tätscheln, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, um den Gryffindor zu trösten, wie es durch den Bund verlangt war.

Dann brachen die Tränen hervor und Severus rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, um wie ein verlorenes Kind zu weinen; zu weinen wie niemals zuvor. Und er hatte es nie... oh, er hatte es nie... immer, seit er kaum mehr als ein Säugling gewesen war, wurde er jedes Mal bestraft, wenn er weinte. Er hatte gelernt, nicht zu weinen, seine Gefühle niemandem gegenüber zu zeigen.

Und nun ermunterte ihn sein neuer Meister, zu weinen. Severus dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, wie absurd das war. Er steckte zu tief in seinem Schmerz und seiner Trauer um seinen so lange verlorenen Liebhaber.

------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel: Nächtliche Gespräche


	4. Nächtliche Gespräche

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR. Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 4: Nächtliche Gespräche

-------

Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis beide – Sirius und Snape – sich soweit beruhigt hatten, um zumindest etwas vernünftiger sprechen zu können. Hauptsächlich unterhielten sie sich über Remus. Sirius war schockiert, als er von der Beziehung zwischen seinem besten Freund und Snape erfuhr, hörte aber trotzdem der leisen, gut kontrollierten Stimme zu, die ihre Geschichte erzählte, jetzt emotionslos, nachdem Snape seine Trauer in dem von Sirius angeregten Weinkrampf herausgelassen hatte.

Er hörte endlos zu und ließ Snapes Stimme einmal mehr alle schmerzlichen Gedanken aus seinem Geist waschen. Diesmal allerdings gab ihm die Stimme keine Anweisungen, wohin er zu gehen hatte. Die seidige, kontrollierte Stimme erzählte ihm Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an den Mann, der sein bester Freund gewesen war, Snapes einziger Freund neben dem Direktor, und der einzige Liebhaber des Slytherin, seine einzige Liebe. Es war nicht leicht, nichts, das mit Remus und den Erinnerungen an ihn zu tun hatte, konnte leicht sein, niemals wieder. Aber es war ertragbar. Und irgendwie, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise half es ihm, wenn auch nur wenig.

Während er zuhörte, beobachtete Sirius Snape auch. Er war überrascht und auch schockiert gewesen, als Snape tatsächlich geweint hatte. Lieber hätte er sich den Mann als emotionslose, kalte Hülle vorgestellt, aber langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass das alles nur eine Maske gewesen war, die der Mann ständig trug, um sich vor dem Rest der Welt zu schützen. Und Snape glaubte tatsächlich, dass er sich verteidigen musste, er glaubte das, weil er ihm sein ganzes Leben beigebracht worden war, sich vor anderen Menschen zu fürchten. Vor dem, was sie mit ihm tun könnten. Was sie von ihm denken könnten. Wie sie auf sein Tun reagieren würden. Es war kein richtiges Leben, nicht wirklich. Es war – nun, es war Sklaverei, schlicht und einfach. Auch wenn nichts daran einfach war - gar nichts.

Sirius spielte geistesabwesend mit dem schlichten Silberring, den er nun an der Hand trug. Träge wunderte er sich, ob Snapes vorheriger Halsreif aus purem Silber gewesen sein mochte, und wenn es so war, wie Remus es geschafft hatte, sich nicht zu verletzen, wenn er mit Snape zusammen gewesen war. Neben der Tatsache, dass er kein Mensch mehr war, hatte Remus seine ‚Silberallergie' immer als schwierigsten Aspekt seiner Lykantrophie angesehen, mehr noch als selbst die schmerzhaften Verwandlungen. In Hogwarts musste er immer Messer, Gabel und einen Löffel in einer speziellen Tasche in seinem Ärmel dabei haben, wo er sie leicht und unauffällig herausnehmen konnte, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er nicht mit silbernem Besteck aß, sondern mit der magischen Variante von rostfreiem Stahl.

Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich nicht so gewesen. Malfoys konnten Snobs sein und sie konnten selbst das Halsband ihres Sklaven aus Seide anfertigen lassen, aber so ein Halsreif... aus purem Silber? Für einen Sklaven? Das war einfach lächerlich. Nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy konnte so protzig sein.

... Hoffentlich. Remus hatte es immer geliebt, Menschen zu umarmen. Es hätte ihm das Herz gebrochen, die Person, die er liebte, nicht im Arm halten zu können.

Remus. Remus. Immer Remus. Der Werwolf war das Zentrum von Sirius' Leben während der kurzen zwei Jahre zwischen ihrem Wiedersehen und seinem ‚Tod' gewesen. In diesem neuen Leben, ohne James, war Remus die Person gewesen, an die er sich geklammert hatte, das einzige beständig Bleibende in seinem Leben.

Nun war Remus weg. Und Sirius wusste, dass es sehr schwierig sein würde, die winzigen Teile, die von seinem alten Leben noch übrig waren, ohne Remus' Hilfe wieder zusammen zu fügen. Es würde nicht unmöglich sein, aber beinahe...

Als Snape schließlich still wurde, da er alles über seine Freundschaft und die Liebe, die Remus ihm schenkte, erzählt hatte, öffnete Sirius den Mund und begann zu sprechen. Er erzählte alles, beginnend bei dem Tag, als er den kleinen, schüchternen Jungen im Hogwartsexpress getroffen hatte. Dann weiter, wie sie Remus' Geheimnis seiner Lykantrophie aufgedeckt hatten, wie er für seinen Freund ein Animagus geworden war, der schmerzvolle Verdacht, dass Remus der Verräter an der Hellen Seite war, ihr Wiedersehen nach seiner Zeit in Askaban – alles.

Und Snape hörte zu; saß still vor ihm und hörte einfach zu. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich genau richtig an – mit der einzigen anderen Person über Remus zu sprechen, die den Werwolf jemals so gut kennen würde, wie er selbst.

Keiner von ihnen hatte mit jemand anderem über Remus gesprochen. Sirius einfach nicht, weil er erst seit wenigen Stunden von Remus' Tod wusste, und Severus nicht, weil es nicht in seiner Natur lag, seine Gefühle vor anderen zu zeigen. Aber als sie dort saßen, abwechselnd erzählend und zuhörend, all ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die den Werwolf betrafen, teilend, der ein wichtiger Teil ihrer beider Leben gewesen war, wussten sie, dass sie niemals mit jemand anderem über ihn sprechen würden. Ein paar Worte hie und da, sicherlich, oder einen einzelnen Kommentar zu jemandem, der über Remus sprach, aber niemals würden sie erneut ihre Herzen auf diese Art bloßlegen. Niemand würde es verstehen, da niemand Remus je so gekannt hatte, wie sie – niemand sonst war sein bester Freund oder sein Liebhaber, seine Liebe gewesen. Dies gehörte ihnen und ihnen allein. Auf eine Art war es auch für Remus – sie wussten, dass er überglücklich wäre, dass sie tatsächlich miteinander sprachen.

Es war Remus und dem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte zu verdanken, dass sie schlussendlich von Schuljungen, die sich nicht mochten, zu Feinden auf Leben und Tod geworden waren. Und scheinbar war es nun ebenfalls Remus zu verdanken, dass sie miteinander sprechen und einander zuhören konnten, und dass es sich richtig anfühlte, es zu tun.

Schließlich gingen auch Sirius die Themen aus, über die er sprechen konnte. Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte er: „Snape?"

Die einzige Reaktion war ein einfaches „Ja, Meister?" Die Augen des Slytherin zuckten zu ihm herum und Snape sah aus, als wäre er aus einer Art Trance gerissen worden.

„Ich weiß, dass wir unsere Bindung nicht für immer geheim halten können, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht zumindest irgendwas versuche.", seufzte Sirius. „Da ich bis Weihnachten noch kein Lehrer sein werde, denke ich, dass ich mich zumindest bis dahin vor den Schülern verstecken könnte. Auf die Art können wir noch für einige Zeit verhindern, dass es jemand erfährt. Die Lehrer werden natürlich über meine Anwesenheit Bescheid wissen, aber mit etwas kreativer Gryffindor-Verrücktheit und einiger Slytherin-Tücke sollten wir in der Lage sein, sie noch einige Zeit im Dunkeln zu lassen. Diese Anredesache, greift die auch, wenn du über mich mit jemand anderem sprichst? Oder wenn du zu einer Gruppe von Menschen sprichst, zu der ich gehöre?"

„Nein, Meister.", antwortete Snape leise. „Nur wenn ich direkt mit dir spreche."

„Sehr gut." Sirius nickte kurz. „Und die Verbeugungssache? Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, das zu vermeiden?"

„Nun..." Snape sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus, ehe er sagte: „Tatsächlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit... oder zumindest sollte es sie geben. Wenn du direkt mit mir sprichst, genau in dem Moment, wenn einer von uns beiden die Schwelle zu dem Raum überschreitet, in dem sich der andere befindet, ist es nicht erforderlich, dass ich mich vor dir verneige."

„Hervorragend." Der Gryffindor grinste breit. „Etwas von unserem üblichen Streit und Zank und niemand wird je irgendetwas bemerken."

„Ja, genau.", murmelte Snape sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. Doch dann ließ er das Thema fallen – obwohl er es mit einem trockenen, geschäftsmäßigen Ton sagte, der Sirius sich wundern ließ, ob er damit wirklich einverstanden war – stattdessen betrachtete er den Animagus aufmerksam. „Darf ich eine Frage stellen, Meister?"

„Sicher, frag.", sagte Sirius etwas überrascht. Bisher hatte Snape keine einzige Frage gestellt, die nicht entweder direkt etwas berührte, das Sirius wissen wollte oder die Erlaubnis für eine seiner „Sklavenaufgaben" war.

„Da du ja das Kind einer reinblütigen Familie bist... Wie kommt es, dass du nichts über den Sklavenbund und seinen Anforderungen weißt?" Als sich Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin verdüsterte, sprach der andere hastig weiter: „Ich... es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Dann mit einem fast schon verängstigten Ton, den er niemals mit Snape assoziiert hätte, fügte der Slytherin hinzu: „Du wirst mich nicht bestrafen... oder?"

„Nein, Snape. Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen.", seufzte Sirius. In Gedanken schwor er sich, wenn er in diesem Moment Stephen und Lucius Malfoy vor sich gehabt hätte, würde er sie mit seinen bloßen Händen töten. Snape sollte nicht so sein – schwach und verängstigt. Snape war so offensichtlich dazu bestimmt stark, dickköpfig, selbstbewusst, und sogar noch sehr viel mutiger als jeder Gryffindor zu sein, selbst wenn er nur auf seine eigene, sehr verdrehte Art mutig war. Dieser gebrochene Mann, dem beigebracht worden war, fast schon Todesangst vor Missfallen und Bestrafungen zu haben, war einfach... falsch. Schrecklich, furchtbar falsch.

Nach einem Moment der Stille bemerkte Sirius, dass Snape ihn noch immer genau beobachtete und irgendeine Erwiderung erwartete. Also entschied er sich die Frage des Slytherin zu beantworten. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? „Wegen deiner Frage... Nun, meine Familie war sicherlich nicht eine der besten. Um genau zu sein, war sie eine der schlechtesten. Jeder in meiner Familie war von jeher in Slytherin – doch ich zeigte schon sehr früh Anzeichen meiner Gryffindornatur. Meine Eltern interessierten sich nicht mehr sehr für mich, nachdem ich fünf oder so geworden war, außer um mir hässliche Briefe nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Hauptsächlich wurde ich von Hauselfen aufgezogen, und auch wenn ich ausführlich in Zauberei unterwiesen, genau wie über die Bienen und Blüten aufgeklärt worden war, blieben mir die alten Zauberertraditionen doch eher verschlossen." Mit einem weiteren Seufzen fügte er hinzu: „Auch wenn ich wünschte, dass ich über diese spezielle Tradition rein gar nichts wissen müsste. Scheiße, ich wünschte, niemand wüsste irgendetwas darüber! Niemand verdient ein Schicksal wie deines."

„Was wir uns wünschen, ist selten, was wir bekommen, Meister.", sagte Snape leise. „Und ganz sicher bekommen wir nicht, was wir verdienen. Wie sonst kann Remus tot sein, und jemand wie Draco Malfoy am Leben?"

„Unglücklicherweise ist das nur zu wahr.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem grimmigen Nicken. Dann hob er wieder den Blick, um Snape anzusehen. „Und was ist mit dir?", erkundigte er sich. „Wie war deine Familie, Snape?"

„Ich bin ein Sklave, Meister. Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Familie.", sagte Snape bitter, aber die Worte waren nicht gegen Sirius gerichtet. „Nun, da war meine Mutter, Sarina Snape – sie wurde an eine andere Familie verkauft, als ich etwa drei war. Mein Vater. Ich war niemals wirklich sicher, aber ich vermute, dass es Stephen Malfoy selbst gewesen sein könnte, nicht nur ein anderer Sklave. Meine Mutter war seine Favoritin zu ihrer Zeit – er hat mir das mehr als einmal gesagt. Er verglich mich und meine... Fähigkeiten gern mit denen meiner Mutter."

Sirius starrte ihn geschockt an. „Er... Er war dein Vater?", entschlüpfte es ihm, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen und die Worte zurückhalten konnte. „Snape, erzählst du mir hier gerade, dass dein Vater dich regelmäßig vergewaltigt hat? Und dann hat dein Halbbruder dasselbe getan?" Schon was er zuvor erfahren hatte, war unmenschlich gewesen. Doch dies war einfach nur irrsinnig. Seine Familie war schlecht gewesen, aber zumindest war sein Vater niemals so tief gesunken, ihn zu vergewaltigen. Und seit Snape sieben gewesen war, richtig? Das war krank. Krank und falsch!

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Snape und zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn die Grimasse der Sorglosigkeit seiner Worte nicht beipflichtete. „Ich war nicht wirklich Stephens Sohn oder Lucius' Halbbruder, genauso wenig wie ich wirklich mit ihnen verwandt war. Ich war nur ein Sklave und der Sohn einer Sklavin – und das ist alles, was ich je war."

„Also... ist Sklaverei immer erblich?", fragte Sirius, der nun entschlossen war bis zum Grund dieser Scheußlichkeit vorzudringen. Was er gehört hatte, war einfach unmenschlich. Es war einfach nur falsch.

„Theoretisch... nein ist es nicht, da es nicht biologisch ist. Aber praktisch, ist es das.", erwiderte Snape, der plötzlich sehr müde wirkte – gleichzeitig schläfrig und des Lebens müde; des Alptraums müde, den er sein Leben nennen musste. „Es gibt ein bestimmtes Ritual, das mit dem Kind kurz nach der Geburt durchgeführt werden muss, vorzugsweise innerhalb der ersten achtundvierzig Stunden. In der Vergangenheit gab es zwei Arten des Sklavenbundes – einer, den man auf jede beliebige Person legen konnte, der aber entfernbar war. Der andere war permanent, aber konnte nur auf das Kind eines Sklaven gesprochen werden. Heute kennen wir nur den permanenten, nicht entfernbaren. Somit kann kein Außenseiter zum Sklaven gemacht werden, aber dank ihrer Meister werden die Nachkommen alter Sklavenfamilien fast ohne Ausnahme selbst zu Sklaven gemacht."

„Dann ist es...", begann Sirius, bemerkte dann aber, dass Snape beinahe im Sitzen einschlief. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte, die Tatsache, dass er den Großteil der Nacht bis zu einer unmöglichen Uhrzeit mit Snape geredet hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass sich Snapes normalerweise ruhige und kontrollierte Maske rasch auflöste. Weinen, müde werden. Natürlich hatte er vorher schon gewusst, irgendwo tief in sich, dass Snape nur ein Mensch war, aber erst jetzt glaubte er das wirklich.

Also vergaß Sirius absichtlich, was er gerade fragen wollte und sagte stattdessen: „Geh schlafen, Snape. Du brauchst es offensichtlich."

„Genau wie du, Meister.", erwiderte Snape mit einem kleinen Gähnen – wieder eine Geste, von der Sirius geglaubt hatte, dass Snape nicht einmal fähig war, sie zu produzieren. „Ich denke, wir gehen besser beide zu Bett." Als er diesen Satz beendet hatte, war er bereits an der Tür. Sirius wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Snape einfach so schnell wie möglich ins Bett gehen wollte, oder wegen dem halben Befehl von Sirius, schlafen zu gehen. Und eigentlich wollte er es nichtmal wirklich wissen.

Snape verließ seine Räume und bald lagen sie in ihren Betten. Doch trotz der späten – oder eher schon frühen – Stunde brauchten sie beide eine lange Zeit, ehe sie endlich einschliefen, so tief waren sie noch immer in ihren Gedanken gefangen.

------

tbc

Nächstes Kapitel: Auferstanden von den Toten

Die Lehrer treffen Sirius zum ersten Mal nach seiner Wiederauferstehung.

Hat es dir gefallen? Dann bitte ein Review.


	5. Auferstanden

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 5: Auferstanden

-------

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr alle neugierig seid, weshalb ich euch heute zusammengerufen habe.", sagte Dumbledore, während er die Personen betrachtete, die vor ihm versammelt waren. Außer Severus waren alle momentanen Lehrer von Hogwarts anwesend, genau wie Minerva, die weiterhin ihren Posten als stellvertretende Schulleiterin innehatte, obwohl sie nicht mehr Verwandlung unterrichten konnte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Blindheit sie behinderte, das war mal sicher.

"Gelinde gesagt.", schnappte Minerva mit einem leisen Schnauben. Nein, sie würde sich garantiert nicht behindern lassen; die Frau war noch immer ihr früheres, strenges Selbst. "Mach schon weiter, Albus. Sogar ich weiß, dass deine Augen funkeln -- deine Stimme hat dich verraten."

"Also gut." Nochmals auf die Lehrer schauend, begann er: "Ihr wisst vermutlich alle, dass wir nach Weihnachten einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer brauchen werden."

"Große Neuigkeit", murmelte Charlie Weasley. Nachdem er den Posten des Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernommen hatte, war klar geworden, dass er fast genauso sarkastisch wie Severus war. "Erzähl uns etwas Neues."

"Das werde ich, Charlie.", erwiderte der Direktor, während das Funkeln in seinen Augen neue Intensitäten erreichte. "Ich habe einen neuen Professor für Verwandlung gefunden."

"Hast du?" Minerva hob den Kopf und neigte ihn wie eine neugierige Katze, die auf etwas lauschte, leicht zur Seite. "Und wer soll das sein, erzähl schon. Ich zum Beispiel weiß niemanden, der qualifiziert genug wäre, zumindest niemanden, der gewillt und fähig wäre, die Position zu übernehmen."

"Oh, aber ich schon.", erzählte Dumbledore ihr amüsiert. "Und diese Person hat auch schon zugesagt. Ich bin sicher, Severus wird ihn jede Minute herein bringen."

Und als hätten seine Worte den Tränkemeister und den zukünftigen Verwandlungsprofessor herbeigerufen, wurde in dem Moment die Tür aufgestoßen. "Dein Problem, Snape...", hörten sie eine vage bekannte Stimme aus dem Flur, als ein für sie unbekannter Mann eintrat, dessen Gesicht größtenteils von seinem langen, dunklen Haar verdeckt war, weil er den Kopf gedreht hatte, um mit jemandem hinter sich zu sprechen, "...ist, dass du niemals weißt, wann du aufgeben solltest. Du redest immer wieder und wieder über dieselben Dinge, ohne zu merken, dass du bereits verloren hast."

"Und du etwa nicht?", antwortete der angesprochene Zauberer, während er hinter dem anderen in den Raum trat. "Du kommst auch immer mit denselben Dingen an! Selbst ein dämlicher Gryffindor wie du sollte..."

"Na, na... Ich denke, das ist genug, Jungs.", sagte Dumbledore, leise über das Benehmen der beiden kichernd. "Meine lieben Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts, hier ist der Mann, der nach Weihnachten den Posten des Verwandlungslehrers ausfüllen wird. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr nicht viel Vorstellung benötigt, aber da er sich sehr verändert hat, stelle ich ihn dennoch vor. Also, hier ist Sirius Black."

Überraschte und geschockte Aufschreie erklangen überall um den Tisch herum, als sich Sirius nun mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen umdrehte, um sie anzusehen. Snape stand einfach nur seitlich von ihm, sah ihn böse an und ging langsam kleine Schritte von ihm weg.

Die allgemeine Überraschung lag nicht nur an seiner plötzlichen Auferstehung vom Tode. Sirius sah noch besser aus als üblich. Er trug ein mitternachtsblaues T-Shirt, das seine grauen Augen silbern wirken ließ, dazu eine schwarze Lederhose und Stiefel. An seinem rechten Ohrläppchen befand sich ein silberner Ring, den man sah, weil seine langen schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Auch hatte er einige silberne Ringe an den Fingern, unter denen der Meisterring nicht genug hervorstach, um aufzufallen.

„Also, es ist sicher keine so große Überraschung, dass Snape und ich einander noch nicht endgültig getötet haben.", lachte der jüngste der drei anwesenden Animagi. „Albus hat uns gebeten, uns zu benehmen."

„Offensichtlich denkt er nicht an die Möglichkeit, dass seine unerwünschte Anwesenheit hier allein schon eine Überraschung für alle ist.", murmelte Snape zu niemand speziellem. „Irgendjemand sollte dem Idiot erklären, was ‚vermutlich tot' bedeutet."

„Wer hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Snape?", schnappte Sirius, während er zu dem Tränkemeister herumwirbelte.

„Niemand.", erwiderte dieser ehrlich. „Aber ich gab sie trotzdem."

„Immer noch die gleichen Jungs, wie ich sehe.", lachte Filius Flitwick. „Gut, sehr gut. Schön, dass wir auch wieder einige junge Leute hier haben, sodass es nicht nur wir alten Männer und Frauen sind, die versuchen, etwas in die Köpfe der Kinder zu pflanzen."

„Ah, ja, natürlich.", sagte Snape und klang dabei fast wie eine schnurrende Katze. „Weasley, Shacklebolt und ich sind nur alte Männer. Nur Black der Allmächtige ist fähig, jünger als ihr zu sein."

„Mit allem Respekt, Severus, ich denke nicht, dass du jemals so jung gewesen bist, oder zumindest nie ein Kind.", sagte Minerva trocken. „Nun, Sirius, bevor du mit Severus zu kämpfen beginnst, würdest du bitte zuerst erklären, wieso genau du hier sein kannst, anstatt tot zu sein?"

„Als Harry den Dunklen Lord tötete, rief das eine magische Instabilität in der Welt hervor.", begann Sirius beiläufig ihre falsche Erklärung für seine Wiederauferstehung. „Da Voldemort weg war, fehlte sehr viel Dunkle Magie. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, bin ich durch den Schleier des Todes gefallen, der aus purer Dunkler Magie besteht. Ein Wirbel unausgeglichener Magie kam in die Nähe des Schleiers und sog einen Teil der Dunklen Magie des Schleiers in sich auf, um seine Balance wieder herzustellen. Wie auch immer, dies bewirkte, dass der ‚Tod' des letzten Opfers umgekehrt wurde – was zufälligerweise ich war. Und somit bin ich wieder lebendig."

„Aber sind Sie wirklich qualifiziert, Verwandlung zu unterrichten?, verlangte Professor Litcerol, die alte Hexe, die Minervas Stelle übernommen hatte, zu wissen. Sie war nicht um ihren Job besorgt, da sie sowieso in den Ruhestand gehen würde. Doch wie ihre Vorgängerin wollte sie ihn nicht in unqualifizierte Hände fallen lassen. „Nur ein Animagus wie Minerva oder ich, oder ein Meister der Verwandlung wie unser Direktor kann für diese Position in Frage kommen."

„Nun, glücklicherweise bin ich perfekt qualifiziert.", lachte der junge Zauberer – oder zumindest, jung im Vergleich zu ihr. „Ich hatte nie die Zeit einen Abschluss zu machen, der hoch genug ist, um ein richtiger Lehrer zu sein, aber..." Und im selben Moment war er verschwunden und ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund mit blassen Augen nahm seinen Platz ein.

„DAS IST EIN GRIM!", kreischte Trelawney und alle anderen starrten einfach nur geschockt und überrascht hinüber. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm Sirius wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an.

„Wann haben Sie das erreicht?", fragte Professor Sinistra mit einem sehr neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nichts für ungut, aber Sie hatten wirklich sehr wenig Zeit in Ihrem Leben, um die Animagusstudien durchzuführen."

„Ich war fünfzehn, als ich zum ersten Mal in meiner tierischen Gestalt lief.", antwortete der junge Gryffindor sanft. „Was der Beweis dafür ist, dass nicht einmal Albus alles weiß." Die meisten hoben die Augenbrauen oder keuchten überrascht. Ob es nun wegen der Eröffnung oder wegen dem Kommentar über den Direktor war, war nicht ganz klar. Dumbledore selbst kicherte nur leise.

„Großartig.", seufzte Severus. „Ein Weasley, der versucht, sarkastisch zu sein, ist schlimm genug, aber ein Gryffindor, der versucht, amüsant zu sein, ist ein Desaster."

„Könntest du bitte einfach die Klappe halten, Snape?", fragte Sirius frustriert. Er stellte aber sicher, dass es nicht als Befehl rüber kam. Sicherlich würde jeder bemerken, wenn Snape irgendeine Anweisung befolgte, die von ihm kam – wie er es tun müsste.

„Nein.", antwortete der Slytherin ehrlich. Und ehrlich war er, dessen war Sirius sicher – immerhin konnte er seinen Meister nicht anlügen. „Ich werde noch lange Zeit nicht die Klappe halten."

„Bedauerlich.", grummelte der einzige männliche Animagus im Raum. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. Während er sich auf den nächsten freien Stuhl setzte, fragte er den Direktor: „Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas auch nur ansatzweise Wichtiges?"

„Bedauerlicherweise, ja." Albus seufzte etwas. Allen Lehrern ernst zunickend, sprach er weiter: „Wie ihr schon alle wisst, ist unser VgdDK Professor in diesem Jahr, und hoffentlich noch viele Jahre, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Wie auch immer, wie ihr seht, ist er heute nicht hier." Als alle nickten und ihn neugierig ansahen, sprach der alte Zauberer weiter: „Während des Krieges wurde er... angegriffen. Einer von Voldemorts Günstlingen schaffte es zu ihm und folglich ist Kingsley ein... ein Werwolf." Daraufhin begannen viele der Lehrer gleichzeitig zu sprechen, doch eine erhobene Hand des Direktors ließ sie wieder verstummen. „Ich habe es euch bisher nicht gesagt, weil ich wollte, dass das Schuljahr ohne Probleme beginnt.", sprach er weiter. „Diese Entscheidung traf ich, da ihr ja alle keine Probleme hattet, als Remus hier war." Alle nickten langsam und mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck bei der Erwähnung des leider toten Mannes. „Aber der nahe Vollmond ist Grund genug, es euch zu sagen. Kingsleys Zustand wird den Schülern nicht verborgen bleiben, aber sie müssen daran erinnert werden, dass er absolut keine Gefahr darstellt, solange der Wolfsbanntrank regelmäßig für ihn gebraut wird."

„Und das ist dein Job, Snape.", zischte Sirius, während er den Slytherin ansah. Auch wenn seine Worte und sein Ton scharf waren, lag in seinem Blick gut versteckte Besorgnis. Soweit er wusste, war es hart für Snape, einen neuen Werwolf in der Schule zu haben, während seine Erinnerungen an Remus noch frisch waren. Seine Sorge gegenüber seinem Sklaven übertraf dabei sogar seinen eigenen Schock über diese Eröffnung.

„Ja, Meister. Natürlich, Meister.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister mit einem spöttisch-gehorsamen Tonfall. Offensichtlich versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter seinem Sarkasmus. Er war weder überrascht noch geschockt, da er es schon vorher wissen musste, um den Trank zu brauen; aber Traurigkeit, ja, und Sehnsucht nach seinem verstorbenen Liebhaber spürte er. „Gibt es noch etwas, das ich für dich tun kann, Meister? Hinter den Ohren kraulen vielleicht? Oder einen schönen großen Knochen besorgen?" Das brachte einige der Lehrer tatsächlich zum Lachen. McGonagall allerdings runzelte die Stirn, aus einem Grund, den Sirius schlicht nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Auch...", sprach Dumbledore mit dem vertrauten Funkeln in den Augen weiter, „..hat Sirius darum gebeten, dass wir seine Anwesenheit hier in der Schule niemandem mitteilen sollen, bis er seine Lehrtätigkeit nach Weihnachten beginnt. Nur die, denen er es mitteilen möchte, sollen es vorher erfahren. Es ist schon hart genug für ihn, sein Leben wieder aufzubauen, wie es ist. Er braucht nicht noch zusätzliche Störungen, und ganz sicher keine öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit."

„Also das ist eine Überraschung.", murmelte Snape leise. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass er den Tagespropheten noch am Tag seiner Rückkehr informiert hat. Er stand doch schon immer gerne im Mittelpunkt."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, so gehässig zu sein, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore, auch wenn er nichts tat, um seine offensichtliche Belustigung zu verbergen. „Ich bin sicher, du bist auch froh darüber, jemanden aus deiner eigenen Generation in Hogwarts zu haben."

„Albus, du weißt sehr genau, dass es nur eine Person aus meiner Generation gibt, die ich gerne hier hätte, und er wird nicht kommen, niemals.", schnappte der Tränkemeister. „So, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich deine heißgeliebten Zitronenbonbons mit meinem neuen Magen-Verderb-Trank versehe, solltest du jetzt die Klappe halten."

„Also, das war wirklich unterste Schublade, Severus.", meinte Cleopatra Sinistra mit deutlich hörbarer Belustigung, als der Direktor tatsächlich verstummte. „Wenn du nichts weiter zu berichten hast, Albus, schlage ich vor, dass wir nun gehen. Ich habe noch Aufsätze zu benoten." Auf das Nicken des Direktors erhob sie sich und auch die anderen folgten.

„Gehst du ein Stück mit mir, Sirius?", fragte McGonagall. „Ich möchte gern etwas mit dir reden."

„Die Sperrstunde ist bereits vorüber, also ja, ich denke, dass ich das hinbekomme.", erwiderte der jüngere Animagus mit einem charmanten Lächeln, das vollkommen verschwendet an ihren blinden Augen vorbei ging. Unbemerkt von den beiden, schlüpfte Snape schnell aus dem Raum und hastete davon.

„Ich habe überlegt, meine Position als Hauslehrerin zu Weihnachten aufzugeben.", gab McGonagall zu, während sie einen der Korridore entlang gingen. „Ich war mir bisher nicht sicher, aber jetzt, mit dir hier, kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass meine Position in sichere Hände fällt."

„Sie vertrauen mir Ihr Haus an?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Danke, Professor. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Oh, bitte, nenn mich Minerva.", gluckste sie leise, „Ich bin schon seit Jahren nicht mehr deine Lehrerin, und es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, das von dir zu hören, besonders jetzt, wo du zum Lehrkörper gehören wirst."

„Darf ich fragen, was Charlie so verändert hat?", fragte Sirius etwas zögerlich. „Er war früher nie so... nun, du weißt, was ich meine."

„Der Krieg hat ihn verändert.", antwortete Minerva mit einem leisen Seufzen. „Die Weasleys haben viel verloren – Percy, Fred, und sogar die kleine Ginny. Sie versuchen alle auf ihre eigene Art damit fertig zu werden. Arthur hat sich in seiner Arbeit vergraben, und Molly sorgt sich nun umso mehr um alle und jeden. Bill versucht Percy zu ersetzen, indem er immer verantwortungsbewusst und sensibel ist. George konzentriert sich auf seinen Scherzartikelladen und benennt jedes zweite neue Produkt nach seinem Zwilling. Ron scheint kein Morgen zu kennen, während er sein Leben auslebt und Charlie, nun, Charlie versucht so zu wirken, als würde er überhaupt nichts fühlen. Natürlich schafft er das nur selten, aber die Anzahl sarkastischer Kommentare im Lehrkörper hat sich mehr als verdoppelt. Es scheint, dass er und Severus die ganze Zeit versuchen, sich gegenseitig auszustechen."

Sirius nickte langsam, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Das war schlimmer, als er erwartet hatte. Er war so tief in Gedanken, dass er wirklich erschrak, als Minerva weiter sprach.

„Du bist Severus' neuer Meister, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise. „Oh, sei nicht so überrascht, ich weiß, dass du es bist. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er ein Sklave ist – ich habe es gewusst, seit ich seinen Hogwartsbrief vor all diesen Jahren geschrieben habe. Genauso weiß ich, dass Lucius sein vorheriger Meister war und dass, nachdem Lucius gestorben ist, jemand anderes als Draco ihn geerbt hat. Mit euren so sorgfältig ausgelegten Plänen war es leicht zu bemerken. Deine Stimme war ein klitzekleines bisschen gezwungen, als du beim Betreten des Raumes mit ihm gesprochen hast. Und Severus hat sich solche Mühe gegeben, dass es so wirkte, als würde er mit dir reden und dich mit Schimpfnamen belegen, obwohl der einzige Name, mit dem er dich wirklich angesprochen hat, ‚Meister' war. Und die Erklärung über eine magische Instabilität... Ehrlich!"

Sirius wurde rot. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, es niemanden merken zu lassen.", murmelte er leise. „Scheinbar habe ich ihn gleich zu Beginn enttäuscht."

„Keine Sorge.", beruhigte Minerva ihn. „Ich denke nicht, dass es sonst jemand bemerkt hat. Ich habe mich nur daran gewöhnt, danach zu gehen, was ich höre und wie ich es höre, und nicht danach, was ich sehe und was zu sein scheint. Und du scheinst ein guter Mensch zu sein, Sirius – sogar mehr, als ich dir bisher zugestanden habe. Dennoch", fügte sie mit ihrer strengen Stimme hinzu, an die er sich nach all zu gut aus seinen eigenen Schultagen erinnerte, „ wenn du ihn verletzt oder diese Bindung in irgendeiner Weise zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzt, werde ich persönlich für deine Bestrafung sorgen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr wahrscheinlich dieses Gespräch schon mit Albus hattest, aber ich will es dennoch wiederholen. Du wirst Severus nicht verletzen, niemals! Hast du das verstanden?

„Ich verstehe.", erwiderte Sirius. Dann kicherte er trotz der ernsten Situation leise. „Weißt du, ich fühle mich langsam wie ein Jugendlicher, der um ein Mädchen wirbt, das einen übermäßig besorgten Vater und eine verbitterte Tante hat."

„Also, du..!" Aber ihre Stimme war voller unausgesprochener Belustigung, als sie verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte.

------

Nächstes Kapitel: Beantwortete Fragen

Sirius tut alles, was er kann, um Severus' Leben so menschlich wie möglich zu gestalten.


	6. Beantwortete Fragen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

* * *

Die tiefsten Bindungen

Kapitel 6: Beantwortete Fragen

Sobald Sirius sich von Minerva verabschiedet hatte, wandte er sich den Kerkern zu, da er vermutete, dass Snape sich im Moment nicht wirklich gut fühlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich für den Mann verantwortlich und entschied, nach ihm zu sehen.

Snape reagierte nicht auf das Klopfen. Sofort alarmiert, stürmte Sirius regelrecht hinein. „Snape!", rief er laut. „Wo bist du, Snape?"

„Ich bin hier, Meister.", antwortete der Gerufene, als er aus seinem Arbeitszimmer trat, sich in der Tür verbeugend. Die Tür offen lassend, kam er weiter in den Raum hinein. „Gibt es etwas, über das du reden wolltest?"

Sirius suchte nach Worten, da ihn die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit des Slytherins überraschte. „Aber... ich dachte..."

„Dass es mir nicht gut geht, weil Shacklebolt zufällig ein Werwolf ist?", fragte Snape leise. Dann seufzte er, setzte sich auf die Couch und griff nach einem Buch auf dem nahen Tisch. „Sicher, es ist nicht leicht.", sagte er, „Aber ich kann damit leben. Es schmerzt, auf diese Art an Remus erinnert zu werden, aber ich habe schon lange gelernt, damit zurechtzukommen. Ich muss, wenn ich bei Verstand bleiben will."

„Oh." Nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte, setzte Sirius sich einfach in einen Sessel. „Apropos, Snape?", fragte er dann, nur ein klein wenig zögerlich.

„Ja, Meister?", fragte der Mann sofort zurück, wobei der Blick aus schwarzen Augen sofort zu ihm huschte und ihn genau musterten.

„Damals, als du Fudge dein Dunkles Mal gezeigt hast... die Tätowierungen an deinen Handgelenken waren nicht sichtbar. Hast du sie irgendwie versteckt? Oder hat sie nur niemand bemerkt?"

„Damals habe ich mit einem speziellen Zauber experimentiert.", erwiderte der Slytherin gleichmütig. „Er war tatsächlich fähig, die Tätowierungen zu verbergen, doch unglücklicherweise wurde ich durch längere Nutzung krank, da mich diese Magie zu sehr auslaugte. Also musste ich es wieder aufgeben. Jeder andere Spruch wirkte nicht einmal dabei: Die Tätowierungen wurden durch so mächtige Magie erzeugt, dass man sie nicht mit normalen Mitteln überwinden kann."

Damit wandte Snape sich wieder seinem Buch zu und einige Zeit saßen sie in relativ angenehmem Schweigen da. „Ich verstehe eine Sache nicht.", sagte Sirius dann mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

Snape drehte den Kopf, um ihn erneut anzusehen. „Was verstehst du nicht, Meister?", fragte er leise.

„Warum zum Teufel lebst du in den Kerkern, wenn du dann alles in deiner Macht stehende tust, um sicherzustellen, dass es hier unten so hell wie möglich ist?" Der Animagus gestikulierte mit einer Hand, um den gesamten Raum mit einzubeziehen. Und wirklich gab es überall Licht im Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer. Brennende Fackeln und Kerzen waren überall und ein Ball magischen Lichts schwebte über dem Schreibtisch des Tränkemeisters.

„Lucius.", erwiderte Snape kurz, ehe er näher erklärte: „Er verlangte, dass ich Wohnräume in den Kerkern erbitten sollte, da er wusste, dass ich mich hier unten nicht wohl fühlen würde. Aber ich kann zumindest versuchen, es für mich so leicht wie möglich zu machen."

„Du fürchtest dich im Dunkeln?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. Er konnte einiges von diesem veränderten Snape fassen, aber das war einfach zu lächerlich.

„Nein, tu ich nicht.", erwiderte der Slytherin steif. „Aber, ich hatte... schlechte Erfahrungen mit Kerkern und ganz besonders Dunkelheit." Als Sirius nur verwirrt blinzelte, begann er zu erklären: „Als ich zu jung war, um auf die bevorzugte Art meiner vorherigen Meister bestraft zu werden, hatte Stephen Malfoy eine andere Idee dafür. Wann immer ich sein Missfallen erregte, brachte er mich in die Kerker von Malfoy Manor. Es war dort dunkel und kalt, Ratten rannten in den Schatten herum und es roch schlecht. Dort ließ er mich und erklärte, dass ich mich nicht von meinem Platz fortbewegen sollte. Er kam nicht wieder, um mich zu holen, ehe nicht eine Stunde verstrichen war --- und weinen bedeutete eine weitere Stunde. Es war schrecklich für ein gerade eineinhalbjähriges Kind, und alles andere als angenehm, selbst als ich älter war."

Sirius hörte in stillem Schrecken zu. Wie konnte irgendjemand so grausam zu einem kleinen Kind sein --- zu seinem eigenen Sohn auch noch? Sklave oder nicht, das war einfach unmenschlich! Wie hatte Snape es nur geschafft, auch nur ansatzweise so bei Verstand zu bleiben, wie er es jetzt war?

Den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkend, lächelte Snape grimmig. „Die Malfoys beherrschen ihre Sklaven streng.", sagte er leise. „Und es geht sogar nach ihrem Tod weiter. Sollte ich jetzt Wohnräume irgendwo in den helleren Teilen des Schlosses erbitten, wäre das wohl mehr als verdächtig."

„Nicht unbedingt.", erwiderte Sirius, in dessen Geist sich bereits ein Plan formte. „Sag, Snape... Weiß Poppy von deinem... ähm.. Zustand?"

„Natürlich weiß sie es, Meister. Sie wusste es, seit ich ein Schüler hier war. Wann immer Lucius mich in der Schule bestrafte, war sie diejenige, die mich heilte. Natürlich konnte sie nichts tun, um meinen Meister davon abzuhalten, aber das mindeste war, dass sie es für mich leichter machte."

Sirius nickte langsam. „Also, hör zu, Snape.", sagte er, während der Rumtreiber-Teil seines Geistes hektisch plante. „Hierfür wir brauchen Poppys Hilfe. Wie auch immer, die Grundidee ist, dass du über Kopfschmerzen oder dergleichen klagst, und nach einer Untersuchung sagt sie, dass es nicht gesund für dich ist, ständig in einem ungelüfteten Raum zu sein, noch dazu mit all deinen Trankkesseln. Also muss dein Klassenraum in einen der oberen Flure des Schlosses verlegt werden, wo es viel frische Luft gibt. Und da deine Wohnräume noch viel schlimmer sind, wenn du deine eigenen Tränke dort braust und du auch noch deine Augen schädigst, wenn du im Dunkeln liest, werden deine Wohnräume in die Nähe deines Klassenraums in den hellsten Teil des Schlosses verlegt. Natürlich wirst du lautstark protestieren und kämpfen, aber am Ende wirst du nachgeben müssen, wenn auch widerwillig."

Snape runzelte etwas die Stirn, grinste dann jedoch. „Weißt du, Meister..", sagte er, „... das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren."

„Was?" Sirius spielte den Überraschten. „Du willst tatsächlich einen Vorschlag akzeptieren, den dir ein Gryffindor macht?"

„Keine Sorge, Meister.", erwiderte der Slytherin noch immer grinsend. „Ich werde dich lange vorher warnen, falls ich wahnsinnig werde." Plötzlich jedoch wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wachsam, als er merkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte."

Sirius seufzte schwer. „Kein Sorge, Snape. Ich werde dich nicht dafür bestrafen, was du gesagt hast." Der Slytherin schnaubte darauf, als wäre er beleidigt worden, aber Sirius merkte dennoch, dass er danach etwas entspannter war.

Etwas tat ihm allerdings in der Seele weh. Sie hatten diese gebrochene Kreatur in der Schule herumgeschubst? Sicher, gebrochen war die letzte Bezeichnung, die irgendjemand mit Severus Snape verbinden würde, aber Sirius hatte eine Seite von ihm gesehen, die nur wenige andere kannten. Unter dem harten, kalten Äußeren war dieser Mann gebrochen, hatte alle Hoffnung schon vor so langer Zeit verloren, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnerte, was Hoffnung war. Es war falsch, so unglaublich falsch. Snape war dazu geboren, stark zu sein und dickköpfig und ganz, wie jeder bestätigen konnte, wenn er ihn nur ansah. Er war nicht dazu bestimmt, Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu haben oder davor bestraft zu werden, wenn er nur ein falsches Wort sagte. All das war einfach ein Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, nicht nur weil Sklaverei allgemein unmenschlich war, sondern weil es nur noch schlimmer war, wenn es einen Mann wie Snape traf --- falls es überhaupt schlimmer sein konnte.

„Wie konntest du überhaupt spionieren?", fragte Sirius leise. „Hat es nicht deinem Meister geschadet? Und hat Lucius dir nicht verboten, es zu tun?"

„Es war für ihn das Beste, was ich tun konnte.", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Erinnerst du dich, was ich über den magischen Bund sagte, und dass die Zustimmung des Meisters erforderlich ist? Er wusste, dass er, wenn herauskam, dass ich ein Todesser bin, für alle Verbrechen verantwortlich gemacht werden würde, die ich begangen habe, anstatt ich selbst. Wenn ich aber ein Spion war, wäre er selbst ebenfalls aus dem Schneider. Und Voldemort hätte niemals mich verdächtigt, Dumbledore Informationen zu geben, da ich Lucius' Sklave war. Nur wenn seine eigene Loyalität in Verdacht geraten wäre, hätte man mich ebenfalls verdächtigt – und das ist natürlich niemals passiert. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich spionieren soll, er verbot mir nur, irgendwelche Informationen weiterzugeben, die ihm direkt oder indirekt schadeten – in allem anderen konnte ich selbst entscheiden, ob ich irgendetwas weiter erzählte, solange ich mich nicht verriet und ihm Ärger mit dem Dunklen Lord einbrachte."

„Das klingt tatsächlich vernünftig.", sagte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue. „Faszinierend. Man glaubt, dass Malfoys unfähig zu solcher Logik sind."

Snape schnaubte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Meister, es gab auch etwas anderes in Lucius' Kopf als nur blonde Haare.", gab er zu. „Er war kein Genie. Aber ein wirklich intelligenter Mann war er schon, und extrem durchtrieben. Der perfekte Slytherin, wirklich. Und sein Sohn ist genauso."

„Und du bist so stolz auf Draco, das bin ich mir sicher.", sagte der Animagus trocken.

„Dieser kleine Bastard.", sagte der Hauslehrer Slytherins, Sirius mit der ungewöhnlichen Grobheit aufschreckend. „Er hat mich die ganze Zeit erpresst und jede meiner Bewegungen seinem Vater berichtet. Wenn ich auch nur einen falschen Blick auf ihn oder seine Freunde geworfen habe, wurde ich schon bald zu einer Bestrafung nach Malfoy Manor gerufen."

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Kein Wunder, dass Harry sagte, du hättest die Slytherins immer bevorzugt.", sagte er leise.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", gab Snape zu. „Du hättest das Gesicht der kleinen Schlange zu Beginn seines sechsten Jahres sehen sollen, als er erkannte, dass es nicht mehr so leicht sein würde. Mit seinem liebsten Daddy in Askaban gab es nichts mehr, womit er mir drohen konnte. Wenn du deinen teuren Patensohn fragst, wirst du hören, dass meine Bevorzugung sehr nachgelassen hat, nachdem Lucius eingekerkert wurde."

„Aber es hörte nicht ganz auf", kommentierte der Gryffindor und hob erneut eine Augenbraue. „Und hattest du keine Angst davor, was Draco tun würde, wenn er dich später erbte?"

„Wie du vielleicht verstehen wirst, Meister, musste ich meine loyale Fassade Voldemort gegenüber aufrecht erhalten, also musste ich sie in gewissem Maße bevorzugen.", erklärte Snape sanft. „Ich habe es aber niemals in dem Ausmaß getan, wie mit der permanenten Drohung von Lucius' Strafen im Hinterkopf. Und was die Angst vor Dracos späteren Strafen angeht, nun, ich habe mir überlegt, dass nichts, was ich ihm antun könnte, es viel schlimmer machen würde."

„Ich verstehe." Nach einem Moment der Stille fügte Sirius hinzu: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Harry bald sehen. Und ich möchte auf jeden Fall bei seiner Hochzeit dabei sein."

„Nur keine Sorge deswegen, Meister.", sagte der Tränkemeister und verdrehte die Augen gen Decke. „Die Hochzeit wird am Valentinstag stattfinden, also wirst du bis dahin auch öffentlich hinter dem Schleier hervor sein. Und um ihn zu sehen, sende einfach eine Eule und er wird garantiert noch am selben Tag hier sein. Sei aber vorsichtig und schreibe nicht deinen eigenen Namen auf den Brief – die Reporter haben neuerdings die schlechte Angewohnheit, zu versuchen, die Eulen abzufangen, die an ihn gehen. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass deine Auferstehung am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen steht, solltest du vorsichtig sein, wenn du deinem Patenkind schreibst."

„Danke für die Warnung." Sirius gähnte etwas. „Es wird spät.", sagte er leise, „und ich muss noch an einem kleinen Projekt arbeiten. Wir sehen uns morgen... und wo ich dabei bin, denke ich, werde ich Poppy noch von unserem kleinen Plan erzählen."

„Dein kleiner Plan, Meister.", sagte Snape trocken. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist er das Ergebnis deines kleinen Gryffindor Geistes."

„Wie auch immer, Snape." Sich aus dem Sessel erhebend, ging Sirius zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Snape."

„Gute Nacht, Meister.", kam die leise Antwort.

------

Am nächsten Abend nach dem Unterricht schaffte es Sirius erneut, sich in die Wohnräume des Tränkemeisters zu schleichen, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkte. Seine Laune war einfach hervorragend. Er hatte eine Eule an Harry geschickt, in der er ihn um einen Besuch bat, und sein kleines ‚Projekt' hatte endlich einige Ergebnisse geliefert.

„Guten Abend, Snape.", sagte er fröhlich, als er die Wohnräume in den Kerkern betrat. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Tatsächlich, Meister?", fragte Snape trocken, während er sich leicht verbeugte, als er erneut aus seinem Arbeitszimmer ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Und was könnte das sein?"

„Dies.", kündigte der Animagus breit grinsend an, als er etwas aus seiner Tasche nahm. „Es ist dein neuer Halsreif!"

Der Slytherin starrte auf das Ding in seiner Hand – oder vielmehr, versuchte er darauf zu starren und scheiterte. „Ein unsichtbarer Halsreif?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nicht unsichtbar, nein.", sagte Sirius fröhlich, „nur vollkommen transparent. Niemand wird ihn jemals bemerken, nicht einmal wenn sie danach suchen."

„Ich..." Erstmals schien Snape sprachlos zu sein und er schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Doch dann brachte er doch etwas hervor. „Danke sehr.", war alles was er sagte. Der dankbare Ton seiner Stimme war nicht misszuverstehen. Einen Moment lang erwartete Sirius wirklich, dass sich der Boden auftun und sie beide verschlucken würde. Das wäre garantiert nicht schockierender gewesen, wie ein dankbarer Snape und noch dazu ihm gegenüber, Sirius Black von allen Menschen.

Das ungute Gefühl zu ignorieren versuchend, sagte er: „Komm, lass mich das umlegen." Wortlos drehte Snape sich langsam um, während er sein Genick freilegte. Sirius entfernte das Halsband und legte stattdessen das neue um. Es war ebenfalls aus Seide gefertigt und da es durchsichtig war, sollte es dem Tränkemeister kein Unbehagen bereiten. Mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte er auch, dass die Hautirritierungen, die durch den grausamen Metallreif entstanden, vollständig verschwunden waren.

Sirius sah dann zu, wie Snape sich sofort beeilte, zum Spiegel zu kommen, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten und mit einem staunenden Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, dass der Halsreif tatsächlich nicht zu sehen war. Er war da, erfüllte die Erfordernisse des Sklavenbundes, aber niemand konnte ihn sehen.

„Apropos, Snape?"

„Ja, Meister?", erwiderte der Sklave sofort, sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehend.

„Wenn der Bund nur durch eine Erbschaft transferiert werden kann, wie konnte deine Mutter dann an eine andere Familie verkauft werden?", sprach Sirius die Frage aus, die ihn seit einiger Zeit irritierte.

Etwas wie ein trauriges Grinsen umspielte Snapes Lippen, wenn so ein Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt existierte. „Ihr Bund war anders als meiner.", erklärte der Slytherin. „Die meisten Sklaven sind an ihre Meister gebunden, sodass sie nur durch eine Erbschaft weitergegeben werden können. Doch einige von ihnen – fast alle weiblichen der ‚besseren' Sklavenfamilien und einige der nicht so guten – werden mit einem andere Bund an ihre Meister gebunden. Er ist genauso schlimm, aber er kann durch ein spezielles Ritual an eine andere Person weitergegeben werden. Diese Frauen werden als ‚Zuchtstuten' verwendet, damit diese fest zusammen gehaltenen Familien nicht durch Inzucht geschädigt werden. Normalerweise werden sie, wenn sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und ein Kind geboren haben, an eine andere Familie verkauft und eine andere Zuchtstute wird ihren Platz einnehmen. Der einzige Grund, dass meine Mutter so lange in der gleichen Familie mit mir blieb, wie sie es tat, war, dass sie wirklich die Favoritin unseres Meisters war."

Sirius nickte langsam, während er diese Informationen verdaute. „Deine Haare.", sagte er dann. „Warum sehen sie so aus, wie .. sie es tun?"

„Einmal mehr Lucius, was ich sicher nicht mehr betonen muss.", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Als ich vier war, fand er es lustig mein Haar in Flammen zu stecken. Eine Hauselfe rettete mich, bevor irgendein permanenter Schaden angerichtet war. Aber seitdem habe ich Todesangst vor Feuer. Sobald ich gelernt hatte, wie man einen Feuerschutztrank braut, begann ich meine Haare damit zu schützen. Vielleicht sieht es dadurch fettig aus, aber es erleichtert mein Leben, da es meine Angst etwas dämpft."

„Oh.", sagte Sirius, nickend, ehe er versuchte, die Stimmung etwas zu heben, und grinste: „Nebenbei... du solltest Poppy noch heute Nachmittag besuchen... zu einer ‚Untersuchung'. Sie ist bereits schwer beschäftigt damit, den perfekten Zaubertrankklassenraum und Wohnräume für dich zu finden."

Darauf schüttelte Snape nur den Kopf und brummelte etwas von „dummen Gryffindors". Aber wie Sirius bemerkte, widersprach er nicht.

------

tbc

A/N: Nächstes Kapitel: Aufgefrischte Beziehungen

Sirius trifft endlich Harry.


	7. Aufgefrischte Beziehungen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 7: Aufgefrischte Beziehungen

-°-°-°-°-°-°-

„Weg von mir, Frau!" hallte ein lauter Schrei durch die Gänge Hogwarts. „Ich werde definitiv bei keinem Ihrer idiotischen Pläne mitmachen!"

„Sei nicht dumm, Severus.", seufzte Poppy Pomfrey, während sie ihre Augen Richtung Decke verdrehte. „Du kamst zu mir, um herauszufinden, was mit dir los ist, und ich habe es dir mitgeteilt. Und dann habe ich dir gesagt, was du tun musst, um dich zu erholen. Und du wirst verdammt nochmal tun, was ich sage!", fügte sie in einem endgültigen Tonfall hinzu.

„Nein, werde ich nicht!" Der Tränkemeister schien sein endgültig letztes Wort in der Sache gesagt zu haben, worum auch immer es ging.

„Na, na, beruhigt euch, beide.", hörten sie Albus' amüsierte Worte. Hinter dem Direktor sahen sie einige Professoren sowie eine Horde neugieriger Schüler. „Was gibt es für ein Problem?"

„Albus, Ihre Medihexe hat ihren verdammten Verstand verloren.", zischte Snape giftig. „Sie... sie denkt ernsthaft, dass ich meine Kerker verlassen würde, um in irgendwelche anderen Wohnräume zu ziehen. Weil ich ‚mehr Licht und frische Luft brauche'", fügte er mit einer perfekten Imitation von Poppys überbesorgtester Stimme an, auch wenn noch ein giftiger Unterton hinzu kam.

Jetzt lachte der Direktor leise. „Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass es dir sehr gut tun würde.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit in der Dunkelheit, Severus. Es kann nicht gut für dich sein."

„Also sind Sie jetzt auch gegen mich, ja?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie wundervoll von Ihnen, Albus. Ich wusste immer, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann, wenn ich Sie wirklich brauche." Unnütz zu sagen, dass sein Ton sarkastisch war.

„Mein Junge, ich wäre niemals gegen dich.", erwiderte der alte Zauberer mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich denke nur, dass du einen neuen Wohnbereich beziehen solltest. Frische Luft und etwas Sonnenlicht werden dir doch sicherlich nicht schaden!"

„Aber, Direktor.", kam eine helle Stimme aus der Gruppe der Schüler, „Sonnenlicht ist gefährlich für Vampire."

Alle erstarrten. Snape drehte sich langsam zu den Kindern. „Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte er mit einer eisigen Stimme, wobei er sogar noch bedrohlicher wirkte als normalerweise. Alle Schüler duckten sich, aber niemand gestand.

„Na, na, Severus, beruhige dich.", sagte Albus fröhlich, während er eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm seines Lieblingsprofessors legte. „Es ist doch nicht wichtig, wer das gesagt hat, oder? Du bist immerhin kein Vampir, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich bin ich keiner.", schnappte der Tränkemeister mit einem wütenden Blick. „Ich weiß, was die Gerüchte besagen, aber entgegen der verbreiteten Meinung bin ich sehr wohl ein Mensch!" ‚Selbst wenn die Gesetze des Ministeriums mich nicht dazu zählen', dachte er weiter, sagte das aber natürlich nicht laut.

„Hervorragend!" Der Direktor strahlte regelrecht. „Dann hast du sicherlich nichts gegen dein neues Quartier, das Poppy schon für dich ausgesucht haben wird. Nicht wahr, Poppy?", fragte er die Medihexe.

„Ja, habe ich.", erwiderte die Hexe munter. „Tatsächlich ist es nicht weit von hier." ‚Oder von Sirius' Räumen.', dachte sie, sprach es aber auch nicht laut aus. Sirius hatte um neue Räume irgendwo in den oberen Etagen des Schlosses gebeten. Es war nicht, dass seine jetzigen Räume in den oberen Kerkern unbequem waren, nein, aber nach Askaban und ganz besonders nach dem Schleier fühlte er sich auch nicht sonderlich wohl im Dunkeln. Also hatte sie das zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt und den beiden neue Quartiere nah beisammen gesucht.

„Albus, das ist lächerlich.", zischte Snape. „Ich habe keineswegs vor, in ein anderes Quartier umzuziehen!"

„Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte der Direktor fröhlich. „Ich lasse die Hauselfen deine Sachen sofort umräumen, und alles was du tun musst, ist zu deinen neuen Räumen gehen." Die meisten Anwesenden lächelten darauf, aber niemand wagte es, zu lachen. Snape hatte einen wirklich mörderischen Blick drauf. Keiner von ihnen würde darauf wetten, dass er nicht jemanden angriff, der jetzt zu lachen wagte.

„Hervorragend.", rief Albus erneut, als Snape scheinbar nicht vorhatte, zu antworten. „Poppy, wo befinden sich Severus' neue Räume? Ich möchte ihn gern hinbringen." Ja, dieser unbeholfene Trottel hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert.

„Nun, sein neuer Klassenraum ist der bisher leere neben Reliel Ravenclaw's Portrait.", antwortete die Medihexe, über ihre Leistung lächelnd. Natürlich wussten sie beide, sie und Albus, von Sirius' Plan und auch, dass Severus alles tun würde, um umzuziehen. „Der große mit einem wunderschönen Blick auf den See. Und seine neue Wohnung befindet sich hinter der dritten Tür westlich von dort."

„Wunderbar!" Das Lächeln des Direktors wurde noch breiter. „Komm, Severus, lass sie uns ansehen gehen!" Er griff den Arm des Tränkemeisters und begann unter den irritierten Blicken der Umstehenden den schwarz gekleideten Mann durch die Korridore in Richtung der Räume zu zerren, die Poppy gemeint hatte.

„Loslassen.", zischte Snape. „Ich hasse Sie, Albus Dumbledore!"

„Nein, tust du nicht.", erwiderte der ältere Zauberer ruhig. „Du sagst das nur, damit ich mich besser fühle. Ach ja, und Severus?", fragte er dann. „Könntest du vielleicht das Passwort für mein Büro ändern? Ich habe nichts dagegen, ganz und gar nichts, aber Kingsley fühlt sich doch etwas unwohl damit."

„Sicher.", erwiderte der große Mann steif, sagte jedoch sonst nichts weiter.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Albus das veränderte Äußere seines Tränkemeisters. Sicher, er trug noch immer seine üblichen, strengen, schwarzen Roben, das würde sich nicht ändern. Allerdings statt des üblichen hohen Kragens, der beinahe sein Kinn berührte, trug Severus eine Robe, die überhaupt keinen Kragen hatte. Tatsächlich sah der Direktor sogar einen Zipfel eines fast schwarzen, dunkelgrünen Shirts unter der Robe ... aber keine Spur des Sklavenhalsbandes.

Das ließ ihn sich natürlich wundern. Er wusste sehr gut, dass die Magie des Bundes Severus starke Schmerzen zufügen würde, wenn irgendjemand außer seinem Meister ihn ohne seinen Halsreif sehen würde. Und unsichtbare Halsbänder hatten für gewöhnlich genau denselben Effekt. Wie konnte Severus also scheinbar ohne Halsreif herumlaufen, aber trotzdem keinerlei Schmerzen verspüren? Albus machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, später entweder Severus oder Sirius danach zu fragen. Gerade jetzt war das keine gute Idee, da immer noch einige Personen in Hörweite waren.

„Und hier sind wir.", sagte Albus fröhlich, als sie die dritte Tür hinter dem neuen Tränkeklassenzimmer erreichten. „Ich veranlasse, dass deine Sachen so schnell wie möglich hier heraufgebracht werden!"

Snape schnaubte lediglich. Dann zog er seinen Arm aus dem Griff des sehr alten Zauberers. „Ich kann sehr gut alleine eintreten.", sagte er scharf, ehe er die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Durch die dicke Tür hörten der Direktor und die anderen noch in der Nähe befindlichen, wie einige Verschlusszauber gemurmelt wurden.

------

Als er in seinem neuen Quartier war, seufzte Severus erleichtert. Er hatte es überstanden, und sogar ohne sein düsteres Image vollkommen zu verlieren. Der Plan seines Meisters hatte wirklich perfekt funktioniert.

„Ich nehme an, dass es funktioniert hat?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Meister in einer offenen Tür stehen, die, wie es aussah, in ein Büro führte. Alle seine Sachen waren bereits da. Natürlich – die Hauselfen waren schon seit dem Morgen damit beschäftigt gewesen, da er ja bereits gewusst hatte, dass er umziehen würde.

„Ja, hat es, Meister.", erwiderte der Slytherin, während er sich verbeugte, als der andere den Raum betrat. „Ich werde noch einige Wochen lang böse Blicke in Richtung Albus und Poppy schicken und niemand wird irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches vermuten. Wie kommt es, dass ich dich hier antreffe?", fragte er dann.

„Oh ich habe mich nur vergewissert, dass die Hauselfen alles richtig eingeräumt haben.", erwiderte Sirius fröhlich. „Da wir uns jetzt im öffentlichen Teil der Schule befinden und es für mich deswegen schwierig wäre, mich tagsüber hierher zu schleichen, hat Poppy es auf sich genommen, ein neues Quartier gleich neben deinem für mich zu arrangieren. Meine Räume sind mit deinen durch eine Tür von deinem Büro zu meinem verbunden. Die Tür kann auf beiden Seiten verriegelt werden.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht bemerkte, „Und sie ist so dick, dass selbst wenn ich versuchte, dir zusagen, aufzumachen, du es nicht hören würdest. Wenn du mich nicht in deinem Quartier haben willst, kannst du mich leicht ausschließen, ohne Angst, dass ich irgendwie herein könnte." Er seufzte innerlich, erleichtert, als er sah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Sklaven etwas entspannte. Das war gut. Er wollte Snape nicht nervös machen, der Mann verdiente einfach keine weiteren Ängste in seinem Leben.

„Meister?", fragte Snape nach einigen Momenten der Stille leise. „Könntest du... Wäre es möglich, dass du mich Severus nennst? Ich weiß, es klingt merkwürdig", sprach er schnell weiter, als er Sirius' überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „aber es ist nur... Meine beiden früheren Meister haben mich immer nur ‚Snape' genannt, weil sie meinten, dass ein Sklave keinen menschlichen Namen verdient. Ich wurde niemals Severus genannt, ehe ich nach Hogwarts kam und wenn du mich Snape nennst, es ist... nun, es macht mich nervös.", endete er ziemlich unsicher.

„Es macht dir Angst, meinst du.", sagte Sirius mit einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Lächeln. „Also gut. Ich nenne dich Severus... unter einer Bedingung." Als der Slytherin fragend eine Augenbraue hob, grinste der Animagus und sagte: „Ich nenne dich Severus, wenn du einen Feuerschutzzauber findest und ihn anstelle des Tranks benutzt."

Snape... äh, Severus atmete lediglich tief aus, als Sirius sich auf den Weg zum Büro und dann in seine eigenen Zimmer machte, um sie für Harrys Besuch vorzubereiten. Doch als er sicher war, dass sein Meister es nicht sah, lächelte er beinahe. Nicht ganz, aber fast. Und das war mehr, als er seit Remus' Tod geschafft hatte.

------

Harry Potter war sehr aufgeregt, wenn auch nervös, als er in Hogwarts eintraf. Der Brief, den er erhalten hatte, war erstaunlich gewesen, aber er wollte seine Hoffnung nicht gleich zu hoch schießen lassen. In Gedanken schwor er sich, dass er, wenn dies irgendeine Art kranker Scherz war, den Verantwortlichen ernsthaft dafür zahlen lassen würde. Dies war eine Sache, mit der niemand spielen durfte, da es für ihn viel zu wichtig war.

Die Sache war Sirius' Tod. Nur dass es jetzt so aussah, dass sein Pate doch nicht tot war.

Der junge Auror kramte erneut den Brief aus seiner Tasche, weil er ihn nochmals untersuchen wollte. Und obwohl er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, erlaubte er der Hoffnung, sich in ihm zu rühren, als er die Zeilen auf dem Pergament betrachtete.

„Lieber Harry", stand dort,

„Es heißt, dass ein alter Hund keine neuen Tricks mehr lernen wird, aber offensichtlich ist das nicht wahr. Du sagst ‚stirb' und er stirbt, du sagst ‚sitz' und er sitzt, nicht länger tot. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht sehen möchtest, was aus dem Hund wurde. Könntest du uns also vielleicht besuchen? Wir wohnen immer noch am alten Ort. Du erinnerst dich an das Gemälde, nicht wahr? Nein, nicht das alte Hexenweib, das, was ich beinahe zerstört habe, weil ich es nicht mochte. Du musst nicht antworten... komm mich einfach besuchen, okay?

In Liebe,

Schnuffel"

Einige Teile waren mit einigen etwas größeren Buchstaben geschrieben worden, der Unterschied war klein genug, um einfach ein Versehen zu sein, aber Harry konnte deutlich die versteckte Nachricht dahinter sehen: Sirius war am Leben. Es war sowieso Sirius' Handschrift, und nur wenige wussten von dem Namen ‚Schnuffel'. Diejenigen, die es wussten, würden ihm niemals etwas in dieser Richtung antun. Oder zumindest musste er das hoffen, weil er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn dies nur ein Witz sein sollte.

Einen Moment lang hatte er sich gefragt, ob der Brief vielleicht den Grimmauldplatz meinte, anstatt Hogwarts, aber hatte den Gedanken fast sofort wieder verworfen. Er und Luna würden nach ihrer Hochzeit dort einziehen und es war immer jemand dort, der weiter für Ordnung sorgte, so konnte sich niemand dort verstecken, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sirius musste also in Hogwarts sein. Und es musste Sirius sein.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er bereits erwartet. Albus Dumbledore stand am Haupttor des Schlosses und lächelte, als er den jungen Auroren näher kommen sah. „Ah, Harry, mein Junge!", rief er als Begrüßung. „Du bist wegen eines bestimmten Briefs hier. Habe ich recht?"

„Nun... Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Harry, mit einer Hand nervös durch sein Haar fahrend. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es tatsächlich wahr sein könnte." Er klammerte sich an den Brief, als wäre es eine Rettungsleine.

„Nun, ich freue mich, dir sagen zu können, dass es tatsächlich wahr ist.", sagte der Direktor fröhlich. „Und ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du mich Albus nennen sollst, Harry. Nun komm, folge mir. Ich zeige dir den Weg."

Sie gingen durch die Gänge in einen Teil des Schlosses, den Harry bisher nicht besucht hatte. „Si... Albus, darf ich fragen, wo wir sind? Ich weiß nicht, ob hier überhaupt irgendwelche Klassenräume sind."

„Oh, aber es gibt tatsächlich einen.", erwiderte Albus mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke wurde gerade heute morgen hierher verlegt." Harrys geschockten Gesichtausdruck ignorierend, sprach er fröhlich weiter: „Ah, wir sind da. Das Passwort ist ‚Schokofrosch', glaube ich." Und tatsächlich, die Tür, vor der sie standen, öffnete sich auf die Worte. Albus zwinkerte Harry zu und sagte: „Geh hinein, mein Junge. Ich bin sicher, dass du bereits ungeduldig erwartet wirst."

Etwas nervös trat Harry ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sobald das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür durch den Raum gehallt war, drang das Geräusch schneller Schritte aus dem angrenzenden Raum an Harrys Ohr. Als nächstes fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Harry!", erklang eine Stimme, von der er dachte, dass er sie niemals wieder hören würde, während er wach war. „Oh, Harry, du bist so groß geworden! Auch wenn du immer noch kleiner als ich bist.", fuhr Sirius neckend fort, als er Harry einen Schritt zurück machen ließ und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Gleichzeitig tat Harry genau dasselbe mit ihm.

Sirius sah besser aus, als er seinen Paten je gesehen hatte. Selbst die Bilder aus Sirius' Jugend konnten diesem Erscheinungsbild nahe kommen. Das schimmernde schwarze Haar fiel dem Mann in seidigen Wellen über die breiten Schultern. Die grauen Augen funkelten mit einer Freude, die Harry niemals in ihnen gesehen hatte, und ein breites Lächeln verzierte das kantige Gesicht. Seine Haut war noch immer bleich, sicher, und wirkte sogar noch bleicher durch das dunkelblaue Shirt, was er trug, aber es wirkte nicht mehr krank, sondern war eine natürliche Blässe. Ein silberner Ohrring hing am rechten Ohr des Animagus und er hatte silberne Ringe an seinen Händen. Alles in allem hatte Harry Sirius niemals so gutaussehend und gesund gesehen.

„Sirius", hauchte er, während er den anderen Mann nun seinerseits umarmte. „Ich habe es fast nicht geglaubt. Ich hoffte, ja, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben." In die leuchtenden grauen Augen aufblickend, setzte er hinzu: „Obwohl ich es von dir hätte erwarten sollen. Nur Sirius Black könnte selbst den Schleier des Todes austricksen."

Jetzt lachte Sirius, ein ehrliches, von Herzen kommendes Lachen, das von diesen Lippen zu hören Harry sich so ersehnt hatte. „Ich freue mich auch, wieder bei dir zu sein.", sagte er dann verschmitzt. „Jetzt komm, Kleiner. Lass uns etwas Tee und Kekse nehmen... nicht die Hundevariante, ich versprech es! ... und du kannst mir ganz genau von allem erzählen, was du so angestellt hast, während ich nicht auf dich aufpassen konnte. Ich kenne nur die allgemeinen Neuigkeiten, aber ich würde lieber von dir selbst hören, was alles in deinem Leben geschehen ist."

„Du hast die allgemeinen Neuigkeiten gehört?", fragte Harry, während er Sirius zu einem nahen Tisch folgte, wo eine dampfende Teekanne und zwei Tassen bereits auf sie warteten. „Dann weißt du sicherlich, dass..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte. Was, wenn Sirius es noch nicht wusste? Er wusste nicht, wie er darüber reden sollte.

Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung musste er es nicht. „Dass Remus tot ist?", beendete Sirius, das Funkeln in seinen Augen einen Moment lang sterbend. Der Animagus seufzte tief. „Ja, Harry, das ist mir bewusst. Und auch wenn es noch immer schmerzt, hab ich gelernt, damit zu leben."

„Richtig." Harry setzte sich und nahm die angebotene Tasse. Doch genau in dem Moment bemerkte er etwas an Sirius' ausgestreckter Hand. Etwas, das er von einem Buch her kannte, als Hermine vor einigen Jahren einige Recherchen angestellt hatte. Etwas, das in seiner Erinnerung eingebrannt war, auch wenn er nie gedacht hätte, dass er es einmal tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Laut fluchend, stand er schnell auf, dabei seinen Stuhl umwerfend und die Teetasse fallen lassend.

Sirius sah ihn vollkommen entsetzt an. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wie konntest du?", schnappte der jüngere Zauberer. „Wie konntest du, Sirius? Das ist ein Meisterring! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht weiß, was das bedeutet? Das... Das ist einfach unmenschlich!"

„Merlin, Harry, keiner von uns wollte es.", seufzte Sirius, den Blick gesenkt, um nicht in die wütenden smaragdgrünen Augen blicken zu müssen. „Sein früherer Meister hat ihn mir als Erbe hinterlassen. Wenn ich die Verbindung nicht akzeptiert hätte, wäre sie auf den Sohn des früheren Meisters übergegangen. Da der frühere Meister Lucius Malfoy war, und dessen Vater vor ihm, konnte ich den armen Mann nicht noch weiter leiden lassen, und ich konnte ihn definitiv nicht in Draco Malfoys Hände fallen lassen. Du solltest außerdem glücklich darüber sein.", fügte er hart hinzu, „Nicht nur hat es mein Sklave jetzt besser als unter seinen früheren Meistern, sondern diese Verbindung war es auch, die mich hinter dem Schleier hervorgezogen hat."

„Oh." Harry beruhigte sich etwas, beschämt wegen seines plötzlichen Ausbruchs. Natürlich würde Sirius niemals willentlich jemanden versklaven. Nur ein Monster könnte das, und trotz der grausamen Dinge, die er in seiner Jugend getan hatte, war Sirius kein Monster. „Wer...", begann er zu fragen, erinnerte sich dann jedoch an die Gerüchte ... Gerüchte, die aufkamen, kurz nachdem Hermine ihre Recherchen über Sklaverei gemacht hatte. „Snape.", sagte er. „Es ist Snape, dein Sklave, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte nur stumm. „Ja, er ist es.", antwortete er nach einem Moment der Stille. „Es war zuerst sehr schockierend, wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst. Aber, nun, ich habe gelernt damit zu leben. Irgendwie." Er seufzte.

Doch Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Sirius.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch. Ich weiß, dass du kein Monster bist und niemanden versklaven würdest, wenn du die Wahl hast. Wie auch immer, solltest du diese Verbindung jemals zu deinem Vorteil ausnutzen, werde ich dich zur Verantwortung ziehen. Snape und ich kommen vielleicht nicht gut miteinander aus, ganz und gar nicht, aber ich respektiere ihn für alles, was er überstanden hat und mehr, wenn er tatsächlich ein Sklave ist. So, solltest du ihn je verletzen, werde ich dir weh tun, seihst du nun mein Pate oder nicht. Wag es nicht, das zu vergessen."

Sirius' Augen rollten Richtung Decke und er murmelte etwas, das wie ‚und jetzt auch noch einen kämpferischen, kleinen Bruder obendrauf' klang, aber Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was das bedeuten sollte. Laut sagte der ältere Zauberer mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Natürlich nicht, Harry. Wie du sagtest, ich bin kein Monster. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Severus alles andere als der verbitterte Bastard ist, der er zu sein scheint. Dieser Mann hat viel durchgemacht und ganz sicher mehr, als ich je überlebt hätte. Zwölf Jahre Askaban sind nichts verglichen mit dem, was er zu ertragen hatte. Ich würde eher sterben, als ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu verletzen. Er verdient es ganz einfach nicht."

„Oh. Gut." Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er nun sagen sollte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr unbehaglich.

Glücklicherweise wusste Sirius, worüber er erzählen sollte. „So, deine Verlobte.", meinte der Animagus leicht grinsend. „Wie ist sie so? Wann habt ihr angefangen, auszugehen? Darf ich zur Hochzeit kommen?"

„Natürlich darfst du.", lachte Harry, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. „Tatsächlich... Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Arthur Weasley zu bitten, den Part meines Vaters zu übernehmen, aber da du nun hier bist... Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?"

„Sehr gern, Harry!", erwiderte Sirius sofort mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Bei Magischen Hochzeitszeremonien hatte der Bräutigam traditionell seinen Vater an seiner Seite und die Braut ihre Mutter. Wenn die Eltern aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen konnten, übernahm ein älterer Freund meist die Rolle. Sirius schien wirklich sehr geehrt zu sein, dass Harry ihn gewählt hatte, um James' Platz einzunehmen.

„Das ist sehr gut.", meinte der junge Auror. „Luna hat bereits Tonks gefragt ... schau mich nicht so an, sie sind wirklich gute Freunde.", sagte er hastig, als er Sirius' ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Beide sind etwas... nun ja, etwas merkwürdig, wenn ich so etwas über meine Verlobte sagen kann." Und als Sirius nickte und ihn somit aufforderte, weiter zu sprechen, begann er einen langen Monolog über sein Lieblingsthema, seine geliebte Luna Lovegood.

Und die ganze Zeit hörte Sirius einfach zu ... ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

-------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel:

Sirius ist einsam.


	8. Einsamkeit und Liebe

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚ The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 8: Einsamkeit und Liebe

-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Wenn man zurück ins Leben geholt worden ist, nachdem man über Jahre tot gewesen war, sollte es eher unwahrscheinlich sein, dass Einsamkeit das vorherrschende Gefühl darstellt. Wenn man wieder von Menschen und Leben umgeben ist, wie könnte man einsam sein?

Doch Sirius war genau das, als er im Wohnzimmer von Severus' Quartier saß. Seine Gedanken waren schon vor langer Zeit von dem Buch, das noch immer offen in seinem Schoß lag, fortgewandert. Früher hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, ein Buch auch nur zu öffnen, aber jetzt schien es nur richtig zu sein. Sein gesamtes Leben hatte sich verändert, also konnten es seine Verhaltensweisen auch tun. Und außerdem, wer wäre schon da, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen? Niemand verstand den Witz daran.

Ja, er war einsam. Keiner seiner Kindheitsfreunde war mehr da. James war seit langer Zeit tot, Peter war ein Verräter und verdiente nicht einmal mehr eine Erinnerung, und nun war Remus ebenfalls tot. Es tat weh, schmerzte noch viel mehr, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Und nicht nur war der Kreis der Rumtreiber zerbrochen, die tiefe Freundschaft und die Versprechen, für immer zusammen zu sein, verschwunden, sondern auch alles andere in seinem Leben. Harry war nun erwachsen, bald verheiratet. Sicher, ihm lag noch viel an Sirius und er akzeptierte dessen Rat. Doch er brauchte Sirius nicht -- nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie er den Animagus gebraucht hatte, als er jünger war. Harry konnte nun auf sich selbst aufpassen; Sirius musste das nicht mehr tun. Er wurde nicht mehr als Beschützer gebraucht, oder als Vertrauter, als jemanden, der ihm die Tatsachen des Lebens erklärte, denn er kannte diese bereits.

Und ohne dass Harry ihn brauchte, hatte Sirius kein Ziel. Sein Leben schien nutzlos zu sein, es gab keine Bedeutung für seine Existenz. Er könnte genauso gut wieder in die Stille des Tod zurückkehren und nur wenige würde es wirklich interessieren, noch weniger würden trauern, von denen, die überhaupt wussten, dass er lebte.

Nun, das war nicht vollkommen richtig. Es gab tatsächlich eine Person, die ihn brauchte; einen Lebenszweck für ihn. Severus Snape brauchte ihn, um seine alten Alpträume davonzujagen, um jeden anderen schlechten Menschen davon abzuhalten, den Sklavenbund einzufordern, um ihm ein normales, menschliches Leben zu geben -- oder zumindest etwas, das dem so nah wie möglich kam. Natürlich hätte Severus niemals zugegeben, dass er Hilfe brauchte, und noch weniger danach gefragt; er litt einfach nur. Er wusste nicht einmal von Sirius' selbstgewähltem Ziel. Das machte es aber auch nicht weniger wahr.

Sirius beobachtete seinen Sklaven still. Auch wenn Severus auf keinen Fall als gebräunt bezeichnet werden konnte, war seine Haut nicht mehr so totenbleich wie früher, es war eher eine natürliche Blässe, als das Ergebnis permanenter Sonnenlichtabstinenz. Die tiefblauen Roben verschönten die Blässe noch, indem sie die weiche Haut noch mehr milchig weiß erscheinen ließen, anstelle der Farbe, die eher an gebleichte Knochen erinnerte, die sie früher gehabt hatten, bevor das Wohnquartier verlegt worden war. Das Haar des Tränkemeisters fiel nun glänzend und seidig über dessen Rücken, und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr fettig. Und, obwohl man nicht sagen konnte, dass er lächelte, waren sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Haltung entspannt, und ein friedlicher Blick lag in den tiefschwarzen Augen. Alles in Allem sah der Mann... attraktiv aus.

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte Sirius zuerst. Doch nachdem er einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Er fand den Slytherin jetzt ziemlich attraktiv und nicht nur die offensichtliche physische Seite. In letzter Zeit hatte er herausgefunden, dass Severus nicht der kalte, bittere Bastard war, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte. Stattdessen war der Tränkemeister ein verängstigter, gebrochener Mann, der niemals wirklich geliebt worden war. Sicher, Dumbledore liebte ihn wie einen Sohn, einen sehr teuren Sohn sogar, und es gab einige wenige Menschen, die ihn als Freund liebten, aber das war nicht genug. Und Remus hatte ihn geliebt; liebte ihn aus vollstem Herzen, aber der Werwolf war fort und würde niemals zurückkehren. Nie hatte Severus erfahren, was es hieß, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, ohne ständige Angst, ohne daran zu denken, dass der andere ihn verließ, wenn es ihm passte oder dass Severus selbst vielleicht gezwungen war, ihn zu verlassen, unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Und niemals war die Liebe eines anderen genug gewesen, um ihn vor dem Leben, das er leben musste, zu retten, nichts war je genug gewesen, ihm eine Sekunde ohne Angst zu bescheren.

Dennoch war er stark geblieben. Diese Stärke war etwas, das Sirius liebte und bewunderte, genauso sehr wie er den gebrochenen Mann heilen wollte, der Severus in seinen schwächsten Augenblicken war, wenn er seine Barrieren einen Moment fallen ließ und sein wahres Selbst zeigte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Meister?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Die plötzlich vorhandene Stimme erschreckte ihn und er brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Severus ihn angesprochen hatte. „Was?", fragte er hastig. „Nein, ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung, Severus. Es gibt nichts, worum du dich sorgen musst, wirklich." Er ließ eines seiner charmantesten Lächeln aufblitzen. Doch es wirkte nicht bei dem Tränkemeister.

„Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung.", sagte Severus, während er sein eigenes Buch zur Seite legte. „Du hast seit mindestens einer halben Stunde nicht umgeblättert und du hast mindestens doppelt so lange nicht wirklich gelesen. Es ist offensichtlich etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir. Du bist noch nie so lange still gewesen."

„Vielleicht hast du schon zu sehr einen Slytherin aus mir gemacht?", schlug Sirius frech als Grund vor. Doch bedauerte er das sofort, als er einen Hauch Emotion in den schwarzen Augen bemerkte. Er hätte daran denken müssen, dass Severus zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit Slytherin Meistern hatte und keine weitere benötigte.

Jedoch riss Severus sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder zusammen. „Vielleicht", erwiderte er eine Augenbraue hebend. „Oder du bist am Ende doch irgendwie vernünftig geworden." Und, wie zu erwarten war, sah er danach verschreckt drein. Vielleicht vertraute er Sirius mittlerweile genug, um einen sarkastischen Kommentar über die Lippen zu lassen, wann immer er so entspannt war, dass er vergaß, seine Zunge zu hüten, aber das minderte noch lange nicht die sofort folgende Furcht. Nun, Sirius war froh, dass er sich zumindest so weit entspannte, auch wenn die Furcht nicht verschwand.

„Wirklich, Severus", seufzte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „Um Merlins Willen, ich werde dich nicht für deine Worte bestrafen. Wenn ich das tun würde, wärst du schon längst tot wegen all der Kommentare, die du bei den Lehrerversammlungen fallen lässt."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich." Der Slytherin grinste bei diesen Worten, aber es dauerte noch einen Moment, bevor die Angst aus seinen Augen verschwand. Sirius seufzte innerlich. Er hasste es, den starken Mann so zu sehen.

„Wie auch immer, würdest du mir irgendwann demnächst helfen?", fragte Sirius dann. „Ich habe Professor Litcerols Lehrplan für den Herbst und ihre Konzepte für das Frühjahr. Doch da ich keinerlei Erfahrung im Unterrichten habe, würde es mir leichter fallen, Unterrichtspläne zu erstellen, wenn ich Hilfe von jemandem hätte, der auch weiß, wie man das macht. Natürlich könnte ich Minerva fragen, aber..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie macht dich nervös.", vermutete Severus. „Ich weiß, ist bei mir genauso. Es ist ziemlich entnervend, wenn sie schneller liest als die meisten sehenden Menschen und, anstatt sich helfen zu lassen, anderen hilft. Sicher, ich wünsche ihr nicht, dass sie ein Invalide ist oder dergleichen, aber... Sie ist blind, bei Merlin!"

„Exakt." Sirius lächelte leicht. „Naja, sie war niemals jemand, der sich helfen ließ. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich von irgendetwas stoppen lassen würde .. nun, es sei denn, sie wäre stumm, taub, blind und gelähmt."

„Nicht mal dann.", widersprach Severus. „Sie würde Telepathie lernen und alle herumscheuchen."

„Das würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich tun.", lachte Sirius. „Ich bin eigentlich sogar erstaunt, dass sie keinen Weg gefunden hat, weiter zu unterrichten, obwohl sie blind ist. Ich meine, sie schien immer zu wissen, was wir machten, auch wenn sie nicht in unsere Richtung blickte. Wie könnte überhaupt nichts zu sehen, sie davon abhalten, dasselbe zu tun?"

„Sie hat einfach einen siebten Sinn für jeden aufziehenden Ärger.", sagte Severus leicht grinsend. „Und, so unmöglich wie es manchmal scheint, die Kinder heutzutage sind weitaus ruhiger, als wir es waren. Manchmal bemitleide ich unsere Lehrer -- wir waren sehr viel schlimmer, und die Kinder, die wir jetzt unterrichten, sind noch immer genug, um mich fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich kann mich nur wundern, wie auch nur einer der alten Professoren halbwegs bei geistiger Gesundheit und im Frieden mit der Welt sein kann." Dann stand er auf und ging zu dem nahen Regal, um sein Buch wegzustellen.

Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls und ging Severus nach. Dann hob er zögerlich seine Hand und berührte die Wange des anderen. Als der Slytherin sich erschrocken umdrehte, konnte Sirius sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Severus' Lippen.

Zuerst wurde der Dunkelhaarige steif wie ein Brett. Dann entspannte er sich langsam. Und, als Sirius mit der Zungenspitze sanft über Severus' Unterlippe strich, öffneten sich die Lippen, um der Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Der Mann schmeckte nach Tee und – überraschenderweise – Schokolade. Interessant. Vielleicht hatte Remus Zeit, seine Obsession in der kurzen Zeit, die sie während des Krieges zusammen waren, auf den anderen abfärben zu lassen.

Nach einiger Zeit trennten sie sich und starrten sich einen Moment lang nur gegenseitig an, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie in dieser unangenehmen Situation sagen oder tun sollten. Dann trat Severus plötzlich einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um.

„Ehm... Severus?", fragte Sirius zögerlich. „Was ist? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich..."

„Ich verstehe vollkommen, Meister.", erwiderte der andere leise. „Du bist eine lange Zeit allein gewesen und sogar jetzt noch kannst du niemandem sagen, dass du wieder lebendig bist. Aber ich bin immer für dich verfügbar, nicht wahr?" Während der Slytherin sprach, begannen seine Hände seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. Bevor Sirius irgendetwas einfiel, das er erwidern konnte, bemerkte er, dass Severus bereits seine Robe abgelegt hatte und nun ziemlich mechanisch sein Hemd öffnete.

Der Animagus griff nach den Händen und hielt sie vom weiteren Aufknöpfen ab. „Tu das nicht.", wisperte er heiser. „Hör mir zu, Severus. Ich habe dich nicht geküsst, weil ich dein Meister bin und du ‚immer verfügbar bist', wie du es ausgedrückt hast. Ich habe es getan, weil ich dich mag und weil ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Und auch wenn ich dich zu allem zwingen und von dir verlangen könnte, es niemals irgendjemandem zu verraten, würde ich das nicht tun. Auf keinen Fall könnte ich unsere Verbindung auf diese Art ausnutzen. Ich würde das niemals tun, überhaupt nie."

Der Slytherin runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was soll ich also tun?", fragte er und wirkte dabei etwas verwirrt. Seine Hände waren noch immer dort, wo Sirius sie festhielt.

„Was immer du willst.", antwortete der Gryffindor sanft. „Was immer du willst und nichts, was du nicht willst, Severus. Wenn du auch Gefühle für mich hast, dann zeige sie. Doch wenn du keinerlei romantische Beziehung mit mir willst, wird es keine geben. Es kommt nur auf dich an. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen." Mit diesen Worten zog er Severus' Hände nach unten und ließ los. Einen Moment sagte oder tat keiner von ihnen etwas.

Dann jedoch schluckte Severus schwer und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war da eine Emotion in den schwarzen Tiefen, die Sirius nicht vollkommen erfassen konnte. Er wusste jedoch, dass seine Worte geglaubt worden waren. Ein weiterer Sieg für ihn in seinem Krieg gegen niemanden.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht.", sagte der Slytherin leise und blickte zu Boden. „Versteh mich nicht falsch.", fügte er hastig hinzu, „Ich hab diesen .. Kuss genossen. Doch, ich brauche... Zeit. Um über alles nachzudenken."

Sirius lächelte kurz. „Dann lass dir Zeit.", sagte er. „Ich werde nicht weiter gehen, bevor du dir nicht vollkommen sicher bist, was du von mir.. von uns willst. Triff keine hastige Entscheidung." Damit hob er eine Hand des anderen Zauberers an seine Lippen und küsste sie kurz.

Danach verließ er das Quartier des Tränkemeisters und ließ einen sehr verwirrt wirkenden Mann zurück.

------

Sirius war wütend, als er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich schloss. Was er eben erleben musste, war einfach nur falsch. Es war nicht anders auszudrücken... Es war falsch, falsch und unmenschlich.

Sicher, er hatte auch schon vorher gewusst, wie unmenschlich Severus' Leben war. Aber dies war einfach zu viel. Der Mann schien wirklich fest zu glauben, dass niemand aktiv seine Gegenwart suchen würde, außer wenn sie ihn ausnutzen wollten. Er sah sich selbst nur als Spielzeug fürs Bett begehrenswert und hielt jeden, der etwas anderes sagte, für in höchstem Maße unglaubwürdig. Und offensichtlich war es noch viel schwieriger für ihn, seinem Meister zu vertrauen. Das war verständlich, wenn man all seine schrecklichen Erfahrungen bedachte, aber für Sirius war es auch enttäuschend. Wie konnte er je mit Severus zusammen sein, ohne dass der Tränkemeister und alle anderen dachten, dass er den anderen und ihre Verbindung nur zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzte? Es gab keinen Weg, dass das so funktionierte. Aber es gab auch keinen Weg, dass sie je gleichberechtigt in ihrer Beziehung wären, falls es denn je eine geben würde.

Oh, Sirius machte sich dabei keine Illusionen. Er war kein Monster, aber er war auch kein Heiliger. Jetzt war Severus vielleicht noch zu verängstigt, um wirklich aus der Reihe zu tanzen. Doch wenn sie tatsächlich Liebhaber werden würden, war das hoffentlich vergessen. Aber wenn Severus keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte, würde seine gemeine Seite zum Vorschein kommen. In Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die sie sicherlich haben würden, hätte Sirius einen unfairen Vorteil und mit ausreichender Versuchung würde er nicht zögern, ihn zu nutzen. Er hatte Severus einmal fast durch Remus' Werwolfsgestalt zu Tode gebracht, als er nicht nachdachte. Merlin allein wusste, was er jetzt vielleicht tun würde.

Aber obwohl er wirklich Angst davor hatte, was er Severus vielleicht antat, musste er es versuchen. Er würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn er die Chance vergab, ohne es zu versuchen. Er hatte früher schon Liebhaber gehabt, aber das waren nur kurze Abenteuer gewesen, nichts Ernstes. Jetzt jedoch fühlte er etwas anderes für den Tränkemeister. Und auch wenn er Ängste und Zweifel deswegen hatte, wollte er es ausprobieren, um zu sehen, was daraus wurde.

Doch zuerst brauchte er Severus' Zustimmung. Ansonsten würde er gar nichts tun. Der Ball war an seinen Sklaven weitergegeben und er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass es gut ausgehen würde.

Er mochte ein Bastard sein, aber er war kein Vergewaltiger. Sonst wäre er nicht besser als Lucius Malfoy. Und wenn er je so tief sinken würde, konnte er sich auch gleich selbst umbringen, denn er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen.

Genauso wenig wie Severus.

-------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel: Entscheidungen und Reaktionen

Severus trifft seine Entscheidung.


	9. Entscheidungen und Reaktionen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 9: Entscheidungen und Reaktionen

-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Albus Dumbledore blickte bei dem Geräusch seiner sich öffnenden Bürotür auf, neugierig, wer zu so später Stunde zu ihm gekommen war. Er war erfreut, Severus eintreten zu sehen. Doch wurde sein Lächeln schnell durch ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzt, als er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Lieblingsprofessors sah.

„Setz dich, mein Junge.", sagte er und bot ihm Tee an. Auf Severus' vorsichtiges Nicken tippte er die Teekanne auf dem Tisch mit seinem Zauberstab an, um sie erneut zu erhitzen. Zwei Tassen heraufbeschwörend, schenkte er ihnen beiden etwas Tee ein. Als er Severus eine Tasse reichte, fragte er: „Also, was gibt es? Du scheinst abgelenkt."

„Ich brauche Ihren Rat", antwortete der Slytherin leise. „In einer Sache meinen Meister betreffend."

Trotz Dumbledores Vertrauen in Sirius zeigte Argwohn sein hässliches Gesicht. „Sirius hat euren Bund nicht zu seinem Vorteil ausgenutzt, nicht wahr? Wenn das der Fall ist, garantiere ich, dass er früher oder später seine gerechte Strafe erhält."

„Oh, nein, er hat nichts Unakzeptables getan.", seufzte Severus. „Im Gegenteil, er ist so großzügig und besorgt um mein Wohlbefinden, wie irgend möglich." Mit einem weiteren Seufzen fügte er hinzu: „Dennoch denke ich die ganze Zeit, alles wäre viel leichter, wenn er mir einfach befehlen würde, anstatt sich um meine Meinung zu diesem oder jenem zu sorgen."

Nun runzelte Dumbledore verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?", fragte er nach. „Ist es etwas Bestimmtes, das er getan hat, was dich im Moment so irritiert?"

„Ich fürchte, ja." Der Tränkmeister seufzte erneut. „Mein Meister hat ... Interesse bekundet, mit mir eine körperliche Beziehung zu beginnen, und hat mir die Wahl gelassen, sein Angebot anzunehmen oder abzulehnen."

Das überraschte den Direktor nun tatsächlich. „Oh!", rief er aus. „Und was wirst du tun?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Mir wurde noch nie die Wahl bei etwas derart Persönlichem gelassen."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist mit deinem Entschluss eine Beziehung mit Remus einzugehen?", fragte er nach.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war etwas vollkommen anderes, und das wissen Sie, Albus. Mit Remus, war ich derjenige, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hat. Die Umstände waren ebenfalls anders. Wir waren zum Einen mitten im Krieg. Und außerdem, wenn jemals jemand auf einer Stufe mit mir stehen könnte, was ich bezweifle, dann war es Remus mit seinem Werwolfsstatus. Natürlich stand er dennoch weit über mir, selbst in unserer von schweren Vorurteilen behafteten Gesellschaft, aber in unserer Beziehung waren wir gleichberechtigt. Mit meiner Meister wäre das unmöglich. Wir sind so ungleich, wie es nur geht. Wie würde das unsere mögliche Beziehung beeinflussen?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Du hast recht. Völlige Gleichberechtigung zwischen zwei Menschen sollte die Grundlage einer jeden Beziehung sein. Doch musst du zugeben, dass Sirius wirklich entschlossen zu sein scheint, dich jedem anderen Menschen so weit gleichzustellen wie möglich. Sicherlich stimmst du mir da zu?"

Severus schnaubte. „Albus", erwiderte er, "nach einem Leben in Sklaverei unter zwei Malfoys fühlt sich, in meines Meisters Beisein auf einem Stuhl sitzen zu dürfen, wie Gleichberechtigung an." Als er den Gesichtsausdruck des alten Zauberers sah, grinste er trocken. „Ja, es ist wahr. Stephen Malfoy ließ seinen Hund auf der Couch sitzen, doch niemals einen seiner Sklaven. Nicht bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, war mir erlaubt, auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen, wenn andere Personen anwesend waren. Bis dahin war ich immer gezwungen auf dem Boden zu sitzen, es sei denn, es waren nur andere Sklaven anwesend."

„Merlin, Severus.", hauchte Dumbledore entsetzt. „Das wusste ich nie."

„Es ist egal.", erwiderte der jüngere Mann schulterzuckend. „Sie hätten nichts tun können, selbst wenn Sie davon gewusst hätten. Davon abgesehen, Sirius scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, dass ich auf den Möbeln sitze." Er seufzte erneut. „Dennoch weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie ich mich bei seinem Angebot entscheiden soll."

„Wähle, was immer sich für dich richtig anfühlt.", empfahl der Direktor. „Doch lass mich zuerst mit ihm sprechen. Ich will sicher gehen, dass seine Beweggründe akzeptabel sind." Einen Moment lang war da ein eisiger Glanz in seinen blauen Augen, der nichts mit ihrem normalen, warmen Funkeln gemein hatte.

So verließ Severus das Büro des Direktors, sich noch immer unentschlossen, aber nun sicher fühlend.

------

Sirius war ein wenig unsicher, als er das Büro des Direktors betrat. Der Ruf, der ihn spät in der Nacht in Form einer Eule erreicht hatte, war höflich, aber doch strikt gewesen. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit seinem Vorschlag an Severus zu tun hatte.

Und wirklich, sobald Sirius sich gesetzt hatte, fixierte Dumbledore ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Severus hat mir von deinem... Angebot erzählt.", erklärte ihm der alte Zauberer.

Sirius nickte nur. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Severus Rat beim Direktor gesucht hatte. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Dumbledore die einzige echte Vaterfigur war, die sein Sklave je gehabt hatte, und dass Severus' Respekt für ihn sehr groß war. Natürlich würde der Tränkemeister nach seiner Meinung fragen, wenn er unsicher war.

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Überlege dir genau, was du tust, Sirius", sagte er ruhig. „Wenn du nur sexuelle Erfüllung suchst, dann vergiss Severus. Geh nicht auf ihn zu und geh nicht auf irgendetwas ein, was er vielleicht anbietet. Sprich Charlie an, wenn du musst, er war nie einer für richtige Beziehungen. Doch wenn du nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt bist, tu nichts dergleichen mit Severus. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das Leben ihn schon schlimm genug getroffen hat. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn noch mehr verletzt, indem du mit seinen Gefühlen spielst und ihm Versprechen gibst, die du nicht halten wirst."

„Ich würde das niemals tun.", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Glaub mir, Albus, ich würde niemals mit seinen Gefühlen spielen."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das Severus erneut verletzt wird."

Und da war eine Drohung in seiner Stimme, die ganz klar machte, was mit Sirius passieren würde, wenn er Severus doch verletzte.

------

Sirius ging am nächsten Tag nicht zu Severus' Quartier. Er wollte nicht, dass sich der Sklave zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt fühlte. Stattdessen blieb er den ganzen Tag in seinen eigenen Räumen und versuchte die Zeit durch das Lesen einiger Bücher zu verschwenden. Wann immer er ein plötzliches Geräusch hörte, drehte er den Kopf, um zu der Tür zu schauen, die sein Quartier mit dem von Severus verband. Da Hogwarts mit all seiner Magie, den Geistern und den menschlichen Bewohnern beileibe kein stiller Ort war, entwickelte er bald ein ernstes Nackenproblem. Und Severus war noch nicht einmal mit seinem Unterricht fertig. Merlin, er wurde langsam wirklich verzweifelt.

Doch je weiter der Abend voranschritt und Severus weiter abwesend blieb, desto ruheloser wurde der Animagus. Selbst wenn sein Angebot abgelehnt wurde, wollte er das doch lieber so schnell wie möglich erfahren. Und so musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht einfach hinüber zu gehen und Severus erneut zu fragen.

Als die Nacht schließlich anbrach, gestand er sich endlich die Tatsache ein, dass er die Entscheidung des Tränkemeisters wohl erst am nächsten Tag hören würde, wenn überhaupt. Also verließ er schließlich sein Wohnzimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Augenblicke später lag er im Bett und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, war jedoch ruhelos.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete. Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien in der schwach erleuchteten Türöffnung, nur um wieder zu verschwinden und mit den Schatten des Raumes zu verschmelzen. Er hielt die Luft an, während er den fast geräuschlosen Schritten lauschte. Dann bewegte sich die Matratze leicht und er konnte die dunkle Gestalt eines Mannes auf seiner Bettkante sitzen sehen.

Nach einem Moment absoluter Stille erhaschten Sirius' Ohren das Geräusch raschelnder Kleidung. In dem schummrigen Licht des Schlafzimmers sah er zu, wie die dunkle Form von Severus' Robe durch die Blässe seines nackten Körpers ersetzt wurde.

„Ich habe mich entschieden.", sagte der Slytherin ruhig. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett und rutschte unter die Decke, wobei sein nackter Körper gegen Sirius' ebenso nackten strich.

Der Atem stockte Sirius. Sogar diese leichte Berührung an seiner Seite war genug, um ihn halb hart werden zu lassen. Dann streichelten Finger leicht über seine Brust unter der Decke und er vergaß das ‚halb'. Gierig nach mehr drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog den blassen, schlanken Körper in eine Umarmung. Die Erkundungen, die seine Hände auf dem Körper des anderen Zauberers begannen, wurden erwidert, wenn auch zögerlich, durch weiche Hände, die seine Seite und seinen Rücken auf und ab wanderten. Als er sich dann zu einem Kuss heranbeugte, wobei er darauf achtete, ihn weich und sanft zu lassen, war der Druck, den er als Erwiderung bekam, sehr zögerlich, aber doch existent. Dadurch ermutigt, machte er weiter.

Schließlich zog er sich zurück. „Ich möchte dich sehen.", wisperte er heiser. „Darf ich?" Als er die wortlose Zustimmung hatte, griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen schnellen Zauber, um die Kerzen im Raum zu entzünden. Dann zog er die Decke zurück und betrachtete die blasse Gestalt vor sich.

Severus versuchte sein Gesicht abzuwenden, offensichtlich beschämt. Doch Sirius drehte dessen Gesicht sanft zu sich zurück und beugte sich herab, um einen warmen Kuss auf die dünnen Lippen zu platzieren. „Du bist wunderschön.", lobte er. „Einfach wunderschön." Dann machte er weiter und zeigte dem Slytherin ganz genau, was er von dessen Körper hielt.

Bald schon hatten beide Männer jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und machten sich darüber auch nicht sonderlich Sorgen. So konnte keiner von beiden sagen, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war, als Sirius auf Severus lag und ihre Hüften immer wieder gegeneinander drückte. „Magst du das, Severus?", murmelte der Animagus. „Sag es mir. Gefällt es dir?"

Der andere Mann keuchte, im Augenblick völlig neben sich. Schließlich zwang er sich zu antworten: „Ja... Meister..."

„Meister..." Severus' eigene Stimme echote in seinen Ohren. Er blickte auf und sah graue Augen mit einem silbernen Glanz durch das flackernde Kerzenlicht. Ein anderer Körper presste ihn gegen die Matratze, dessen Gewicht und Wärme seltsam vertraut an seiner Haut war. Vertraut und... Schrecken erregend.

Eine Hand wurde gehoben, um seine Wange zu berühren, eine bleiche, schlanke Hand, und er geriet in Panik, schlicht und einfach. Ein heiserer Schrei unkontrollierter Angst entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, als er begann sich gegen den muskulösen Körper über sich zu wehren, versuchte, von ihm fortzukommen. Er wusste, dass er schluchzte, aber es war ihm egal, seine einzigen Gedanken waren, dass er sich von dem anderen Mann befreien musste, selbst wenn sich wehren hieß, nur noch schlimmer bestraft zu werden. Aber er konnte einfach nicht so leicht aufgeben, konnte sich von dem Mann nicht kampflos benutzen lassen. Konnte nicht und würde nicht.

Der andere Körper rollte von ihm weg und er krabbelte schnell zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Als er an der Bettkante war, rollte er sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und zitterte vor Angst. Im Versuch, die Schluchzer zu stoppen, die noch immer in verzweifelten Ausbrüchen aus seinem Mund kamen, biss er sich auf die Lippen und fragte sich, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Würde es die Peitsche sein, oder einfache Prügel? Oder einfach eine weitere Vergewaltigung, nur härter als normalerweise? Er hatte gegen seinen Meister rebelliert, hatte sich geweigert zu geben, was sein Meister wollte. Garantiert würde er bestraft werden.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung brach keine Gewalt über ihn herein, nicht einmal ein einzige Zauber oder Fluch. Stattdessen wurde eine sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und eine leise Stimme fragte: „Hab ich dich geängstigt, Severus?"

Das war es. Sein Meister nannte ihn niemals Severus, niemals wenn sie nur zu zweit waren. Vielleicht würde er diesmal doch nicht bestraft werden. Durch diesen Gedanken ermutigt, drehte Severus sich langsam um. Zu seiner maßlosen Erleichterung sah er keine kalten silbernen Augen oder eine Mähne blonder Haare. Stattdessen blickten ihn warme, sturmgraue Augen aus einem von mitternachtsschwarzem Haar umgebenen Gesicht an.

„Schau... Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus.", seufzte der Mann. ‚_Sirius_', lieferte sein Verstand den Namen. ‚_Dein neuer Meiser. Ein guter!_', „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verschrecken, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe."

„Da ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest", wisperte der Sklaven und würgte „M-Meister" heraus. Dann fuhr er mit noch leiserer Stimme fort: „Ich bin dumm und ungehorsam. Du solltest mich wirklich bestrafen."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sirius' Lippen. „Wag es nicht mir zu sagen, was ich tun oder lassen soll, Severus Snape.", sagte er neckend, aber nichtsdestotrotz sanft. „Versuchen wir es anders. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, nein, meine Anweisung, mit mir zu tun, was immer du wünschst. Was immer du von mir verlangst, werde ich tun. Lass diese Nacht dir gehören."

Der dünne Tränkemeister sah zu ihm auf, der Ausdruck in den tiefschwarzen Augen unlesbar. Dann jedoch krabbelte er zu ihm und, zuerst zögerlich doch langsam wagemutiger werdend, begann er genau das zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Unnütz zu sagen, dass sie beide sehr großen Spaß hatten.

Am Ende fielen sie in einen erschöpften Schlaf, ihre Glieder ineinander verschlungen. Severus' Kopf lag auf Sirius Brust, hob und senkte sich mit dem Atem des Animagus. Die Arme um ihn waren warm und beruhigend.

Und zum ersten Mal in sehr langer Zeit schlief Severus Snape friedlich bis zum Morgen.

------

Sirius erwachte, als Severus gerade die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe schloss. Bei seinem fragenden Blick antwortete der Slytherin: „Ich muss in mein eigenes Zimmer und mich richtig anziehen. Ich muss Stunden geben, du verstehst..."

Der Animagus schmollte. „Kannst du den kleinen Scheißern nicht einfach sagen, dass es heute keinen Unterricht gibt?", quengelte er.

Severus grinste. „Obwohl ich Albus' Gesichtsausdruck sicherlich sehr genießen würde, wenn ich postorgasmische Erschöpfung als Grund angebe, aus dem ich eine Stunde ausfallen lasse, fürchte ich, dass ich dabei nicht ernst bleiben könnte.", sagte er. „Also denke ich, dass es besser ist, wenn ich einfach die Gören unterrichte."

„Wie du meinst.", sagte Sirius. „Ich werde dich dann nach dem Unterricht sehen?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich, Meister." Zuerst zögerte Severus etwas. Doch dann beugte er sich vor und gab dem anderen Mann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Sirius lag noch eine lange Zeit im Bett, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel: Erinnerungen und Mahlzeiten

Etwas erinnert Severus plötzlich an Remus.


	10. Erinnerungen und Mahlzeiten

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mit. Das ganze HP Universum gehört (leider) JKR.

Die Geschichte stammt von Hopeakaarme und heißt im Original ‚The Deepest Bonds'.

Die tiefsten Bindungen

---

Kapitel 10: Erinnerungen und Mahlzeiten

-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Kurz vor Weihnachten – es war nur noch eine Woche bis dahin – kam Severus mit wirklich schlechter Laune vom Unterricht zurück. Nun ja, mit noch weitaus schlechterer Laune als üblich, nachdem er einen Klassenraum mit seinen Schülern teilen musste, und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Natürlich machte Sirius das neugierig.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, seine Augenbrauen hebend. „Haben sich die Bälger gegenseitig umgebracht oder was ist passiert?"

„Nichts!", schnappte der Andere. Natürlich begann er sich sofort dafür zu entschuldigen: „Es tut mir leid, Meister. Es war nicht meine Absicht, solch einen barschen Ton anzuschlagen. Wie auch immer, es ist tatsächlich etwas passiert, das ich lieber nicht diskutieren möchte. Solltest du dich allerdings im Schloss umsehen, würde es dir sicher auffallen.", seufzte er.

Jetzt war Sirius noch neugieriger. Doch bevor er irgendetwas tat, trat er zu seinem Sklaven und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. „Schau, Severus, du solltest dich jetzt etwas ausruhen", sagte er und versuchte sein Bestes, seine Worte wie einen Vorschlag und nicht wie einen Befehl klingen zu lassen. Obwohl es klar war, dass Severus im Moment wirklich Ruhe brauchte, würde Sirius niemals versuchen seine Macht als Meister auszunutzen, um ihn dazu zu zwingen. Es wäre nicht fair.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Meister", seufzte der Tränkeprofessor. „Doch ich bezweifle, dass Ruhe für mich leicht zu finden sein wird."

Den anderen aus der Umarmung entlassend, verwandelte Sirius sich in Tatze. Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lecken von Severus' Hand verschwand er in die Korridore der Schule.

Anfangs wusste er nicht, wonach er sich umsehen sollte oder wo er es suchen sollte. Doch dann hatte er das Glück, Professor Dumbledore über den Weg zu laufen, der sich in seiner üblichen herzlichen Art mit einigen sehr nervösen Erstklässlern unterhielt. Tatze bellte laut, um Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

„Ah, Tatze", sagte Dumbledore sanft, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Suchst du vielleicht etwas?"

Tatze nickte einmal mit dem Kopf. Dann sah er dem Direktor in die Augen und hoffte, dass er seine Frage dem alten Zauberer klar machen konnte. Sicherlich wusste dieser, worüber Sirius sich Sorgen machte?

Glücklicherweise wusste der Direktor es tatsächlich. „Solltest du Antworten auf deine Fragen wünschen, schlage ich vor, dass du einmal in die Eingangshalle gehst.", sagte Dumbledore und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler.

Tatze nickte erneut und leckte dann dankbar die Hand des Direktors, während er mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief in die Eingangshalle, wissend, dass er dort die Antwort zu seinem Problem finden würde.

Als er dort ankam, fand Tatze tatsächlich die Ursache für die Trauer seines Sklaven. Um genau zu sein, eine große Statue.

Zum Fuß der Statue gehend, schaute Tatze hinauf. Die Statue war wirklich hervorragend gearbeitet, so sehr, dass die Figuren beinahe lebendig wirkten. Doch waren sie es nicht – und genauso wenig diejenigen, die sie darstellten. Und das war das Problem, oder vielmehr genau das, was Severus im Moment nahe ging.

Es waren drei Figuren, alle aus weißem, schimmerndem Marmor gehauen. Zwei waren kleiner, offensichtlich Kinder, die Hogwartsroben trugen und sich voller Angst zusammenkauerten. Vor ihnen stand eine weitere Figur, die eines erwachsenen Mannes, der verteidigend einen Arm ausstreckte, um die Kinder zu decken. Der Arm endete am Handgelenk in einem Stumpf. Seine andere Hand deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf einen unsichtbaren Angreifer. Keine Angst war im Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, als er mit seinem verbliebenen Auge nach vorn blickte. Auf der Plakette am Podest war zu lesen: „Für die ultimativen Opfer." Es waren Namen in schmalen Linien um das Podest herum geschrieben; der direkt unter der Plakette, der Name des dargestellten Mannes, war in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben: „Remus Lupin."

Tatze jaulte ein wenig, als er dies sah. Kein Wunder, dass Severus so aufgebracht gewesen war. Nur Merlin wusste, welche Erinnerungen dies zum Vorschein gebracht haben musste. Der Tränkeprofessor war im Moment sicherlich einem Zusammenbruch nahe.

„Sirius?", fragte eine leise Stimme und erschreckte ihn. Nach einer Sekunde erkannte Tatze, dass die Statue gesprochen hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick umher bestätigte, dass im Moment keine Schüler in der Nähe waren. Also entschied er es zu riskieren und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form. „... Remus?", fragte er leise, ungläubig.

„Ja, ich bin es." Der Mann aus Marmor sah auf ihn herab, ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Wie kannst du am Leben sein?"

„Viel eher muss ich fragen, wie kannst du es nicht sein?", fragte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme. Dann jedoch seufzte er und hob seine Hand, um den Meisterring daran zu zeigen. „Die Bindung zog mich hinter dem Schleier hervor", sagte er leise.

„Oh, verstehe. Du bist also Severus' neuer Meister?" Als Sirius nickte, fuhr Remus fort. „Auch wenn ich nie geglaubt hätte, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, ich bin froh, dass du es bist. Ich habe Severus noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie heute – nun ja, bevor er mich sah, versteht sich. Ich habe nicht einmal den Versuch gewagt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Merlin allein weiß, wie er reagiert hätte."

Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Er war wirklich fertig.", sagte er leise. „Und ich habe mein Bestes getan, um ihm ein so normales Leben wie möglich zu geben." Einen Moment senkte er den Blick, dann sagte er mit einer noch weit leiseren Stimme: „Ich... Ich schlafe mit ihm. Aber ich habe ihm die Entscheidung überlassen. Ich könnte ihn niemals dazu zwingen."

„Ich weiß das, Sirius", sagte Remus und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Du warst immer mehr gedankenlos als grausam, und ich weiß, dass du niemals versuchen würdest, diese Bindungen unfair zu deinem Vorteil zu nutzen."

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen. „Du hast zu viel Vertrauen in mich, Remus.", sagte er. „Ich bin ein echter Bastard."

„Vielleicht.", sagte die Statue, „aber ein Bastard mit einem großen Herzen. Und ich vertraue dir mit Severus – und seinem Herzen."

Sirius nickte leicht. „Das ist alles, was ich wissen musste.", erwiderte er leise. Seinen Blick hebend, um die Statue wieder anzusehen, sagte er: „So sehr ich es auch hasse, muss ich dich jetzt verlassen. Mal sehen, ob ich Severus genug ablenken kann, damit er sich beruhigt." Nun huschte ein wirkliches Lächeln über seine Lippen. Und wie er ihn ablenken würde!

„Das ist in Ordnung. Immerhin werde ich immer hier sein, wenn du ein Gespräch brauchst." Remus lächelte kurz, seufzte dann jedoch. „Vielleicht kann ich eines Tages auch Severus von mir wissen lassen. Es wäre wundervoll mit ihm zu sprechen."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln erwiderte Sirius nur: „Ich verstehe." Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in Tatze und lief davon.

------

Sirius' Hände liebkosten die bleiche Haut seines Sklaven und Liebhabers, während sie beide nach ihrem Liebesspiel auf dem Bett lagen. Severus' Körper faszinierte ihn, die weiche, bleiche Oberfläche genauso wie die Zeichen vergangener Verletzungen. Seine Finger strichen über die Tätowierungen um die schmalen Handgelenke, die dunklen Figuren nachzeichnend. Doch als er spürte, wie sein Sklave in leichtem Unbehagen bebte, stoppten seine Hände sofort ihre Inspektion dieser Zeichen des Besitzes. Er küsste Severus' Wange als lautlose Entschuldigung für das Unbehagen, das er verursacht hatte.

„Ich finde es immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass du mich wirklich deiner Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit für würdig erachtest", murmelte der Slytherin mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich bin doch beschädigte Ware."

„Sprich nicht so über dich, Severus", sagte Sirius streng. „Ich denke zufällig, dass du eine wunderschöne, starke Person bist, die ich zu lieben gelernt habe. Und ich werde dir das immer und immer wieder sagen, bis du mir endlich glaubst und anfängst dich selbst ebenfalls zu lieben." Den anderen näher ziehend, wisperte er dann, während seine Hände noch immer den schlanken Körper streichelten: „Bis dahin werde ich dich einfach genug für uns beide lieben müssen."

Darauf sagte Severus nichts mehr. Er legte seinen Kopf einfach gegen Sirius' Schulter, still die Nähe und Wärme genießend, die ihm seine früheren Meister nie gegeben hatten. Der Grimanimagus lächelte traurig im Zwielicht des Schlafzimmers – er ließ es nie mehr komplett dunkel werden wegen Severus – und ließ seine Finger durch die Haare des Slytherin gleiten. Neuerdings war es fein und weich ohne das geringste Zeichen von Fett. Irgendwie spiegelte es auch die Veränderung von Sirius' Denken in Bezug auf den Tränkemeister wieder; da gab es keinen ‚öligen Bastard' mehr, stattdessen sah er eine attraktive, begehrenswerte Person, die er berühren und umarmen wollte. Und natürlich war da auch die intellektuelle Seite. Ihre Unterhaltungen waren wirklich interessant und er genoss die Diskussionen, in die sie oft gerieten.

Nach einem Moment bemerkte Sirius, dass Severus trotz der äußerlichen sorglosen Stimmung lange nicht entspannt war. „Du denkst noch immer über Remus nach, nicht wahr?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Wie könnte ich nicht?", kam die leise Antwort. Sirius wartete, dass er fortfuhr, hörte jedoch nichts mehr.

Seufzend schlang Sirius seine Arme um den Anderen. „Schau, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du Remus geliebt hast. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn noch immer vermisst. Aber du musst über deine Trauer hinwegkommen. Ich sage nicht, dass du ihn vergessen sollst, weit gefehlt, aber du solltest dich zumindest darauf konzentrieren, glücklich über die Zeit zu sein, die du mit ihm hattest, anstatt ihn endlos zu betrauern. Sicherlich würde Remus nicht wollen, dass du so wie jetzt bist."

„Ich weiß das", seufzte Severus. „Aber es ist nicht leicht. Ich hatte niemals etwas, das wirklich mir gehört hätte; meins zu haben, meins zu halten, meins zu lieben. Er war das einzige, was ich je mein nennen konnte, das einzige, das ich lieben und mir niemand wegnehmen konnte. Und doch verlor ich ihn. Es tat so weh... mehr als du je verstehen könntest."

Sirius hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Severus' Haar. „Jetzt hast du mich.", sagte er leise. „Und ich habe nicht vor, irgendwohin zu gehen. Und es ist auch niemandem möglich mich dir wegzunehmen." Er neigte den Kopf, um dem Slytherin in die dunklen Augen zu sehen, und wollte ihm dabei all seine Liebe und Ergebenheit über diesen Blick übermitteln. „Es ist in Ordnung, Remus zu vermissen", wisperte er. „Und es ist in Ordnung, manchmal traurig zu sein. Aber denk daran... du hast auch glückliche Erinnerungen. Und diese sind es, an die du versuchen solltest, dich zu erinnern."

Dieses mal antwortete Severus nicht. Sirius erwartete es auch nicht. Er verstärkte nur die Umarmung des schlanken Körpers, dabei so viel Liebe und Wärme und Beruhigung in die Geste legend, wie ihm möglich war.

Recht schnell schliefen sie beide ein.

------

„Guten Abend, Severus!", sagte Sirius leicht grinsend, als er in das Quartier seines Sklaven trat. Severus, der sich gerade zum Essen hingesetzt hatte, sah auf und verbeugte sich leicht zur Begrüßung. Der Grimanimagus setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nahm den Teller, der für ihn bereitstand, und begann, Essen darauf zu legen.

Sirius ließ sich Zeit mit dem Essen, unterhielt sich dabei und genoss Severus' Gesellschaft nach dem einsamen Tag. Doch nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er etwas, dass ihm seltsam vorkam. „Warum isst du nicht, Severus?", fragte er dann, die Stirn runzelnd. „Bist du nicht hungrig?"

„Doch, bin ich, Meister", erwiderte Severus leise, den Blick gesenkt. „Doch du bist es auch. Ich beuge die Regeln schon, weil ich hier am selben Tisch mit dir sitze. Doch da du hungrig bist, bin ich vollkommen unfähig zu essen. Sklaven ist es nicht erlaubt zu essen, bevor ihre Meister gegessen haben."

Sirius erstarrte. Jedes Mal wenn er dachte, er hatte in etwa ein Bild davon, wie das Leben für seinen Sklaven war, wurde ihm bewiesen, wie falsch er lag, wenn ihm ein weiterer Aspekt ihrer seltsamen Beziehung bewusst wurde.

„Scheiße", murrte er, vielleicht nicht unbedingt die reifste mögliche Erwiderung, aber es war das einzige, was ihm dazu im Moment in den Sinn kam. Nach einem Augenblick peinlich berührten Herumrutschens und wilden Nachdenkens fragte er: „Schau, wäre es nicht genug, wenn ich zum Essen in mein eigenes Zimmer gehe? Damit du auch essen kannst?"

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht essen, so lange du hungrig und im selben Gebäude bist.", sagte er. „Mit meinem vorherigen Meister war es nie ein Problem, es sei denn er besuchte Hogwarts oder ich war zu einem meiner erzwungenen ‚Besuche' auf Malfoy Manor. Doch da wir beide uns im Schloss befinden, muss ich warten."

„Scheiße", murrte Sirius erneut und fügte dann, nun selbst derjenige, der die Augen niederschlug, hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, Severus."

„Nicht, Meister.", seufzte der Slytherin. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nicht die Regeln des Sklavenbundes festgelegt und du kannst nichts dafür, dass du Hunger verspürst. Der einzige Weg, wie du mir nun helfen kannst, ist, so schnell zu essen, wie du kannst."

Obwohl er immer der erste seiner Freunde war, der während der Jahre in Hogwarts mit dem Essen fertig war, hatte Sirius noch nie in seinem Leben so schnell gegessen. Und niemals, nicht einmal während er als Tatze auf der Flucht Ratten fraß, fand er es so schwer eine Mahlzeit zu genießen.

------

TBC

Nächstes Kapitel: Böswilligkeit

Ein Schüler bemerkt Severus' „kleines Problem"

AN: Wenn es euch gefallen hat (auch wenn nicht ;) ), würde ich mich über ein Review sehr freuen.


End file.
